


The Art of Seduction

by snowfIakes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfIakes/pseuds/snowfIakes
Summary: Kakashi’s first time calling a sex hotline was supposed to forever be his little secret. He would have never expected the guy whose alluring voice had given him the best orgasm he’d ever experienced to show up at the company he worked for a few days later as their new marketing manager.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 75
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's fingertips tapped nervously on the touchscreen of his mobile phone. This was definitely not what was on his mind when he had spilled his heart out to his coworker who also happened to be his best friend, Gai, and told him that he needed something different in his sexual life.

At the age of 25, he’d had his share of sexual partners but nothing had crossed the line of ordinary missionary style yet. Maybe his friends were a bad influence on him as they all seemed to always have a story to tell, everyone apart from him. It wasn’t that he had never had sex. There were more sexually active people than him in his circle of friends but at least once every few months Kakashi would find himself in the bed sheets with another man.

Unfortunately though, he hadn’t been lucky when it came to the choices of his partners. His flings had stilled the hunger for the moment but in the long run, it didn’t satisfy his needs at all. It had only been a mere joke when Gai had suggested for him to call a sex hotline, but the more he considered it, the more he thought ‘why not?’.

And there he was, sitting in his apartment clad in a t-shirt and boxer shorts, pondering whether he should call the number or not. Knowing that he wouldn’t call at all if he didn’t do it now, he typed the numbers into his phone and waited. His heart was beating a hundred times a minute as it rang and he waited for someone to pick up with sweaty hands.

“Hello?” drawled possibly the sultriest, sexiest voice Kakashi had ever heard.

“Hello,” Kakashi choked out, not knowing what else to say.

“Hey, baby. It’s your first time calling me, isn’t it?” the voice asked.

“Yes,” Kakashi replied.

“I’m Tobi, nice to hear you. What’s your name, honey?”

Kakashi thought for a while. Should he really tell him his name? No, it would be too embarrassing to reveal that much of his identity, even though it wasn’t like he would ever actually meet the stranger.

“I’m Kashi,” he said at last. It wasn’t his full name but it wasn’t a lie either.

“Such a cute name, Kashi!” Tobi chuckled and the sound of it eased the knot in Kakashi’s throat. “Do you like big dicks, baby?” the man proceeded to ask.

Kakashi swallowed, not knowing what to say but that low, husky voice and the lack of reluctance from the other had his blood rushing into his loins already. Of course he loved big dicks, preferably up his ass or in his mouth but that was another story.

“I bet you love to suck on big cocks like a lollipop,” Tobi hummed. “Would you like to suck my cock, Kashi? Or do you want me to lick yours until you’re wet?”

Kakashi started palming his growing bulge slowly, feeling himself slowly overcoming his inhibitions. He hadn’t expected this to have such a strong effect on him but the vibration of the other’s voice sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Another chuckle. “You’re a shy one, aren’t you? Hmm, we can always do both at the same time, if you’d like.” Tobi adds after a moment. “I want you to be a good boy and suck my cock while I take care of you. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Y-Yes,” Kakashi breathed out. He didn’t waste any more time and unpacked his already hard cock, smearing the precum around his tip to prevent it from dripping down.

“Mmm, yeah just like that. And now take me in completely. I want to fuck your pretty mouth, Kashi,” Obito commanded and Kakashi closed his eyes, concentrating on the friction around his length. “I’m fucking your mouth so deep until you can taste my balls on your lips, baby.”

With his eyes still closed, Kakashi set his phone next to his ear, brought his hand to his lips and started sucking on three of his fingers. His dick was slick with precum as well, making it easy to imagine this being a hot tongue instead of his own hand.

“Do you like it, baby?” Tobi purred in his ear.

“Y-Yeah,” Kakashi stammered, voice a little breathy and muddled with hazy desire.

“I want to hear how much you like it when I’m sucking your cock,” Tobi demanded.

Kakashi mewled lowly as his hand sped up. He hadn’t realized how horny he had been and the seductive words of the other fueled the fire in his groins. He made sure to squeeze a little harder when he pulled the foreskin over his tip repeatedly and with every stroke, his moans got louder. Every now and then when his hand reached around the base of his cock, he let his palm rub gentle circles on his balls.

“Ohhh yes... baby, you taste as sweet as honey,” Tobi moaned, voice thick with approval.

Kakashi kept listening to the sinful moans and the wet smack and slurping noises the other made. Lost in his pleasure, it sounded so real to him as he kept working on his erection, encouraged by the hotline male.

“Moan for me, Kashi. Show me how much you like my big cock inside your mouth,” Tobi cooed hoarsely and Kakashi lost all restraints, moaning shamelessly for the other. Kakashi’s dick twitched in his hand and the muscles in his pelvis started trembling, he was dangerously close to the edge.

“Are you close, baby? Come for me and let me taste your sweet cum,” Tobi growled lowly. Kakashi moaned and squeezed his erection even tighter. “Yeah, like that. You are so good, baby,” Tobi purred.

They moaned into each other’s ears and with a last twitch, Kakashi felt his hot semen spilling all over his hand. He breathed heavily, licking his dry lips, and on the other end of the line he heard Tobi breathing equally hard.

“Did you like it, baby?” Tobi asked with the voice of a sweet lover.

“Yeah, I did.” Kakashi chuckled breathlessly. He heard a pleasant laugh and then it was quiet for a while.

“Will I hear you again?”

The hopeful voice interrupted the empty peace in Kakashi’s mind.

“We will see.” Kakashi let out another laugh. “Bye, Tobi!”

“Bye, Kashi,” Obito purred and hung up.

Kakashi grabbed a pack of tissues and cleaned himself up. Well, that was interesting.

***

“Why are you in such a good mood? Did you get laid?” Gai mocked his younger friend.

“I didn’t. Can’t I be just in a good mood?” Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

“Of course you can, but it doesn’t seem like you. So tell your best friend what has gotten you in such a good mood!” Gai demanded

“I just slept well, that’s all.” Kakashi shrugged.

Truth was, he’d just had the most intense orgasm that he had experienced in a very long while the night before, but that phone call would forever be his little secret.

He would have never expected this to be so intense and it hadn’t taken long for him to consider calling the sex hotline again. Kakashi wondered what the man with the sexy voice would look like. Of course, his voice had been very alluring but Kakashi was aware that literally everything could hide behind that. He guessed it was for the best that he would never know what Tobi looked like, it saved him the disappointment. As long as he would stick with his fantasies, the husky voice was a huge turn on.

“Very suspicious,” Gai said and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

***

Jumping on one foot in order to get his legs into his pants as quickly as possible definitely didn’t belong to Kakashi’s usual morning routine. He cursed as he started stumbling, almost falling down flat on his butt.

The morning had been one big disaster and it didn’t seem to get better as the time went by. A heavy snowfall had cut out the power in the whole neighborhood, causing Kakashi to oversleep.

He would have had the chance to actually arrive on time, if it hadn’t been for Gai talking him into picking up a cake from the bakery across the city.

The cake was a welcome present for a new employee who would be starting at the marketing company Kakashi worked for today and it had been a tradition to make a newcomer feel more comfortable with a sweet treat.

Kakashi pressed the power button of his notebook and fumbled with the last button of his white button-down shirt as he waited for the device to boot.

It was an important day for the company, an important day for Hatake Kakashi. Being one of the most reliable workers the company had, he was given the honor to hold the presentation that would earn the company the biggest customer they’d ever had, if that day would go by successfully.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his simple black tie, giving an approving hum as he deemed his appearance professional enough for that day. After copying the necessary files for his presentation and closing the lid of his notebook, he put the device into its bag carefully. Checking his reflection in the mirror one more time, he flattened his hair again and grabbed his jacket, scarf and his keys. Everything would be alright. If he hurried, he would make it on time and impress with his presentation that would definitely help him to get a well-deserved promotion.

***

Kakashi immediately headed for his own desk and placed all of his belongings on the clean surface. With a muffin in one hand, he turned on his computer to have a final check on the presentation.

Suddenly, the door of his boss’ office opened and the rather old man stepped out of his separated room, followed by a young man who looked like he was around Kakashi’s age, holding the box with the cake that Kakashi had picked up earlier that morning.

“Can I have your attention please?” their boss said with a stern voice. “This is Uchiha Obito, our new marketing manager. He just moved here recently so please treat him well,” the man added and gave the young man a pat on his shoulder.

After that, the boss excused himself and vanished in his office again, leaving the new worker standing in the middle of the office awkwardly, rooted to the ground as he didn’t know what to do.

Kakashi looked the new guy up and down, making a first impression of the coworker.

Obito was wearing a black suit over a white shirt with a navy blue tie. He was dressed neatly, obviously to make a good impression on his first day.

Kakashi had to admit that the statue of the new guy was quite admirable, he was tall and quite muscular. Kakashi’s eyes then travelled up, observing the man’s facial features.

From an objective point of view, he was quite attractive, not that Kakashi was interested in him. Everyone seemed to watch the new employee with interest though, especially the female workers who were already swooning not so subtly.

“Hello, I’m Uchiha Obito. Please take care of me.” The previous awkwardness completely dissipated from the new guy’s face, replaced with a confident smirk and Kakashi’s face fell at the sound of his voice.

Kakashi’s blood froze in his veins and he felt as if he was going to throw up any second. That voice...could this really be Tobi? The resemblance was stupendously.

No, he couldn’t have such bad luck, could he?

“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Gai noted beside him.

“Maybe he’s getting ill,” Genma added and put his palm on Kakashi’s forehead. “He’s sweating,” he commented and rubbed his hand on his pants.

“I’m good. Leave me alone,” Kakashi grumbled, deciding to distract himself with his upcoming presentation.

Genma snickered. “Good to see that you’re in such a good mood.”

Kakashi forced himself to focus on the presentation, ignoring the sounds of his other coworkers talking to the new guy.

“Don’t worry about him, he doesn’t socialize with coworkers.” Kakashi heard Gai say.

His coworkers always liked to be overdramatic, especially Genma and Gai. Thankfully, Asuma and Raidou were different, calmer. Together they made a nice group of friends that balanced each other quite well not only at work but outside of it as well.

***

Kakashi cleared his throat nervously.

Everything was set up and he repeated all the points he had memorized by heart in his mind as he waited for everyone to take their seats.

Most of the men were much older than him and were from importance. The situation was quite intimidating but his boss had trusted him with this task because he knew that Kakashi was a good talker.

Kakashi was smart and he was aware of that, so he was quite confident to not mess this up. His eyes roamed around the room. From their own company, his boss and his secretary were present and also Gai and to his misfortune, the new employee was seated right next to Gai, engaged in a quiet conversation.

Kakashi swallowed down a lump in his throat. Even if he was really the phone sex operator guy, he wouldn’t recognize his voice, would he? That if they would ever talk to each other in the first place, Kakashi assured himself. There was really no need to panic. He couldn’t let this man interfere with his presentation.

He had only finished the first page of the presentation with seven more to come, but he had already grabbed the attention of the businessmen in the conference room. Everyone seemed to listen to him attentively as he successfully kept talking with a smile, his voice never faltering.

***

Kakashi stretched his neck as he unplugged all the electronic devices after everyone had left the room. It was a success, he knew it even though the results had yet to be announced. The reactions were obvious.

Feeling his stomach grumbling, he decided to take his lunch break early today. He felt drained and his system was desperate for energy.

When he arrived at the cafeteria, however, he noticed his coworkers happily chatting with the new employee. Kakashi contemplated going back to the office for a moment, but he knew he couldn’t run away forever so his only hope was that Tobi, or Obito, wouldn’t recognize his voice. With slow steps and his head hung low, he approached the table his coworkers were sitting at. It had been nowhere near enough time to prepare for what was coming.

“Oh Kakashi,” Asuma’s voice startled Kakashi. “Are you okay?”

“Come here and meet Obito.” Gai interrupted before Kakashi could answer. “He’s cool!”

And before Kakashi knew, he was shoved right in front of Obito like a mouse thrown into the cage of a hungry snake. Kakashi waited for a few seconds for the snake to open its mouth and reveal its venomous fangs. But Obito only offered him a wide smile and stretched his arm for a handshake.

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Obito. The others already told me about you,” he said, still grinning.

Kakashi cringed, wondering what they could have possibly said about him. Their little ‘phone call’ was kept a secret, so he didn’t understand why he was feeling so uncomfortable.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Kakashi squeaked, his voice higher than usual, but at least he didn’t stutter. That didn’t keep Gai and Genma from snickering behind his back, though.

Obito’s hand was soft around his and his long fingers curled around his palm snugly. Obito’s eyes lit up and his smile grew wider to the point where his white teeth were exposed.

“You look just as cute as you sound, Kashi!” Kakashi’s name rolled off the other’s tongue in a teasing way.

 _He knows,_ Kakashi’s mind chanted over and over again. Shit, shit shit; he really knew.

Kakashi’s face was probably as blank as his mind because Obito started chuckling. The others just looked at them with either surprise or amusement but to Kakashi’s fortune, their boss came and told them to finish their lunch quickly and get back to work so he was saved from any snarky remarks.

But nonetheless, he knew he was screwed.

* * *

The following two weeks were pure torture for Kakashi. Obito hadn’t said one word about their phone call, of course he hadn’t, that would only expose himself as a worker on a sex hotline. But he didn’t miss to call Kakashi baby every day, just like he had done on the phone. Thankfully, their friends (Obito had quickly become a part of their little group) only made jokes about Obito crushing on him and didn’t ask any further.

If only they knew the truth.

All that Kakashi wanted was to forget that phone call, he wanted to slap Gai for making that stupid suggestion. But Obito made sure that he wouldn’t forget, the teasing grin always present on his lips. One day, Obito was sucking on a lollipop, smacking noisily as his lips wrapped around the pink candy and Kakashi’s face heated up in embarrassment. _So that was how the other had managed to make himself sound so convincing._

Since that day, Kakashi had dreamed of the other twice, waking up with a wet spot on his underwear every time.

To say that Kakashi had come to work with a bad mood the next day was a complete understatement. He cursed himself for calling that hotline and he couldn’t even tell anyone why he was so annoyed. The only one who knew was the culprit who made sure to not let these memories fade away.

Kakashi was lying in his bed, a paper in one hand. He had already read the same sentence 4 times but his mind refused to cooperate. His brain was instead repeatedly praying that he wouldn’t dream of Obito again tonight.

He was getting frustrated, sexually frustrated and jerking off couldn’t still his hunger anymore. Sometimes he wondered when he had become such a horny bastard. It was all Obito’s fault.

Kakashi’s phone buzzed and woke him from his daydreams.

 _Speaking of the devil,_ Kakashi groaned.

For a split second, he regretted that he had ever given the other his phone number, not that he’d had a chance anyway as they had all exchanged their numbers with Obito in one go. But apart from Obito’s regular teasing, they hadn’t spoken much so far and a tiny part of Kakashi was curious what the other could want at this time.

“Hello?” Kakashi asked hesitantly.

“Hey, baby,” Obito purred, his voice so low that it had Kakashi’s heart beating faster in an instant. Kakashi gulped. “Why did you not call me anymore?” Obito tried to sound flirty but a hint of desperation leaked through his act. “I was hoping to hear you again.”

“Are you serious?” Kakashi scoffed. “I thought it was obvious.”

“Obvious? I had the impression that you were enjoying yourself quite a bit,” the older male deadpanned. Kakashi had learned that he was younger than Obito by seven months when Genma asked the latter when his birthday was.

“That’s not the point,” Kakashi retorted.

“So you did enjoy yourself.” Obito chuckled. It was not a question but a statement and Kakashi felt his face burn, realizing that he had walked straight into Obito’s trap.

“Why do you want me to call the hotline again so badly? Do you not get enough customers these days?” Kakashi tried to turn the tables.

“I never said that I want you to call the hotline. You’ve got my number so that would be stupid.”

Kakashi noticed how the other’s breath got heavier as he spoke and his voice held a raspy tone that made Kakashi’s insides tingle with excitement. “You’re jerking off right now, aren’t you?” Kakashi cringed as soon as the words had left his lips.

“What if I am?”

“You...” Kakashi paused, at loss of words. “Can’t you go and bother someone else if you’re horny?”

“No! I want to bother you,” Obito chirped.

“Why me?” Kakashi groaned in frustration.

“Because.”

“Because?”

“You are so cute and shy, it turns me on,” Obito purred. “Besides, you bothered me when you were horny as well.”

“That’s different. You get paid for that.” Kakashi sighed.

Despite his answer though, Kakashi knew he had lost already. Obito’s words were having an effect on him and he could feel himself getting hard under the blanket. It was obvious that Obito knew exactly which buttons to press and what kind of voice to use to lure others into his trap. And even though Kakashi didn’t want to be played with, his body was reacting on his own.

Stupid hormones.

“I knew right away it was you when I heard your voice, and your reaction only confirmed my suspicion,” Obito said after a moment. “I already thought you sounded sexy but didn’t expect you to be so gorgeous.” Obito groaned seductively. “But at the same time you seem so innocent. It makes me want to find out how innocent you really are.”

For a moment there was silence. No words were spoken, only Obito’s shaky breathing reassuring Kakashi that the other was still on the line. Kakashi knew he should hang up, that nothing good could come out of this conversation. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to look the other in the eyes tomorrow if he didn’t hang up now but his hand was numb, as if made of stone, and the strong grip on his phone wouldn’t loosen up.

Just the knowledge that Obito was masturbating on the phone had gotten Kakashi hard, his dick was begging to be let out of his boxers but he couldn’t bring himself to touch himself while the other was listening. Not with the knowledge that they had to face each other the next day.

“Hey baby, don’t you think it’s your turn to make me feel good?” Obito breathed heavily.

 _I’d love to,_ Kakashi thought, but not like that.

“Obito, please...” Kakashi whimpered. He cringed again when he realized how needy he sounded, even though his pleading was meant to stop the other.

“Ahhh…” Obito hissed lewdly, making heat swirl through Kakashi’s body. “Kakashi…” he moaned hoarsely.

Listening to the other intensely, Kakashi hadn’t realized that his hand had automatically travelled down towards his aching bulge. “Obito, please...” Kakashi breathed out, repeating his plea.

“You like my moans, don’t you, Kakashi?” Obito chuckled. “You’re such a shy baby, it’s such a turn on. Ohhh..”

Kakashi chewed his lip, holding back a whimper as he felt his face heat up. He would never admit that but the other was right, he enjoyed listening to these sexy moans a little bit too much. When Obito moaned a drawn out call of his name, Kakashi’s hand subconsciously slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers to get a hold of his hard erection. He couldn’t help the smallest of moans that escaped his lips and Obito obviously picked up on that as the latter let out another chuckle.

“Spread your legs for me, Kakashi,” Obito ordered, and Kakashi can hear a little smirk in his tone.

A whimper escaped Kakashi’s throat as he obliged, spreading his legs wider and his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Now, put me on speaker and set the phone next to you. You’ll need to use both of your hands this time.” Obito added, the sudden authoritative tone in his voice making Kakashi’s pulse jump.

Kakashi adjusted the phone on the pillow beside him and put Obito on speaker as instructed. “You’re on speaker now,” he informed the other male, a debilitating surge of desire overpowering him. The rational part of him told him that he shouldn’t let this go on because _this is different this time —_ Obito was no longer a mere stranger and he definitely wouldn’t be able to continue ignoring the older male’s existence anymore after this. But the part of him, a bigger one unfortunately, that was already giving into his own desire begged to differ.

“Good boy,” Obito purred and Kakashi internally _groans_ — how could anyone make words of praise sound so filthy and _good_? “Do you have lube, baby?”

Kakashi swallowed, finding that his throat had gone dry. “Y-Yeah.”

“Good. Now get it for me, baby,” Obito ordered. “I want you to finger yourself for me."

“W-What?” Kakashi stammered, flushing hard at the way his voice cracked.

“What?” Obito let out a breathy laugh. And then his voice dropped about an octave. ”Wouldn’t you like me filling you up all the way and touching you where it feels good?”

Kakashi gulped, Obito’s brazen words and guttural voice only serving to turn him on more. It would have been a lie to say that he hadn’t imagined what it would be like to have Obito’s cock inside him. His lower half clenched involuntarily at the thought.

_Fuck it._

Deciding to throw all sense of self-restraint out of the window, Kakashi pulled his drawer open, rummaging through it before he closed his fingers around the particular item and picked it up before settling back on his bed.

“How about I tell you what I’m imagining right now as I’m stroking myself?” Obito added once more in a breathy purr, Kakashi’s stomach stirring in excitement as his heart skipped a beat. “Your tightness clenching around me. You moaning so shakily when I’m thrusting in and out of you. I want to feel you inside out and how wet you are just for me. You’d love that too, wouldn’t you?”

_Yes._

Kakashi’s adam apple bobbed up and down as his skin trickled with a potent scorch, feeling sparks of arousal go straight to his cock. He let up a shuddering breath which definitely didn’t go unnoticed by the older male. He immediately rid himself of his lower garment before opening up the bottle of lube, squirting a good amount of it into his fingers.

“Tell me, Kakashi,” Obito’s every syllable bristled against the speaker, airy and intoxicating. “You would love that, too, wouldn’t you?” He repeated. “My hands on your thighs, spreading your legs wide open. My lips wrapped around your cock. My fingers deep inside you.”

“Obito,” Kakashi moaned out as he bent his knees and spread his legs further apart. Carefully, his hand moved down in between his spread legs, swift to locate his hole and press his wet digit against the rim, the puckered skin twitching at the sensation.

“What’s the matter?” Obito questioned teasingly. “Are you already wet, Kashi? Thinking about me fucking you into the bed?” He drew out a seductive hum and ordered, “Come on, baby, I want you to finger your pretty little hole. Get it all wet for me. You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?”

“Obito,” Kakashi croaked, the pleasure enticingly curled in his guts as he sunk his finger in and strained a groan. Slowly, he picked up a steady pace, thrusting his finger in and out of himself with a certain force, muffling back a moan at the sweet sensation.

“Don’t be shy, baby. Let me hear you. Let me hear how good it feels,” Obito demanded in an almost animalistic pitch, fervour dousing his coarse voice. “Now, put another finger inside your tight hole, pretty.”

Kakashi mewled as he added in another digit and rammed his fingers deeper inside himself relentlessly, spreading his legs and shifting his hips until he found the right angle, the jolt of pleasure when he finally hit his sweet spot making him dig his heels into the mattress and cry out. His mouth fell open, his body shuddered and jerked forward as he began to move with more purpose, thrusting his fingers in and out at a quicker pace, each time pressing into his prostate. The heat shimmering in the pit of his stomach started to spread, and his toes curled.

So immersed in his own pleasure, Kakashi almost missed Obito’s voice.

“Mmm, yeah, just like that, baby,” Obito breathed in his ear, raspy, and Kakashi whimpered. “I bet you look so pretty right now. Your legs spread, your hole all wet just for me.”

“F-Fuck, I’m- I’m close, Obito...” he cried out, eyes starting to roll back as he kept thrusting into himself. He was so incredibly close to his release. He just needed a little push to get him over the edge.

“I know, baby, I’ve got you. Now play with your nipples for me. Get your fingers wet and play with them like I would,” Obito instructed. “I would love to suck and lick them until they’re wet and sensitive,” he added, voice dropping an octave lower, sending another wave of heat over Kakashi’s body.

Kakashi did as he was told, coating his fingers with lube and reached up to tug and pinch at his nipple. He whined softly as he began rubbing little circles against the taut, pink nub, giving himself just that extra little jolt he needed. He was letting out a string of garbled nonsenses mixed with moans and whimpering, keening sounds as his orgasm built up, the knowledge that Obito could hear every noise he made and was jerking off to it now had him arching and gasping, feeling like he was on _fire_ , desire scorching him from the inside out.

“Mmm, you’re doing so well for me, baby. Making such pretty sounds.”

Kakashi felt his own pleasure spiked up at the obvious arousal in Obito’s voice, his eyes falling shut as his mouth parted to gasp out Obito’s name. Fingering himself had never felt so intense before. As Obito continued to purr dirty orders into his ears, emitting his own gritting moans over the line, crimson blotched against Kakashi’s skin and he tilted his head back, fluid dripping from his sore tip.

“O-Obito, I- I’m gonna...” Kakashi’s voice shook, and he broke off into a whimper, turning his head and pressing it into the pillow.

With his timely thrusts and Obito’s gravelly voice straining into the speakers, Kakashi’s body seized up for a moment before going into the fluttering pulses of his orgasm. His hips stuttered and his cock jerked wildly as he came all over his own chest and stomach, gasping feebly.

His body twitched with the aftershocks, and he pressed his face into the pillow, taking heaving, shuddering breaths. For a while, he felt like he was submerged underwater, unable to hear anything above the dull pounding in his ears.

“You did so good for me, baby. Such a good boy,” Obito praised through huffs, coming down from his own high. “Wait for your reward, okay?” he chuckled before hanging up.

Kakashi’s body was limp against the bed, his mind still fuzzy from the intensity of his orgasm to fully register Obito’s parting words.

He was still dazed and unfocused when his phone buzzed again. For a second he thought that Obito tried to call him again but it was only a message. Seeing that it was from Obito, he immediately opened it, hand still trembling slightly.

Kakashi almost dropped the phone when he was greeted by the sight of Obito’s dick being held gingerly by the other’s hand (he recognized Obito’s fingers) and cum was trickling down the shaft and Obito’s thumb.

After the initial shock, Kakashi let out a breathless chuckle, knowing that he would definitely keep that picture. He did want something exciting to happen after all, so he stopped thinking about the previous embarrassment and simply placed his phone back next to his head.

Maybe he would send Obito a picture in return someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been sitting in my drafts for almost a month and I'm still not 100% satisfied with how this turned out. I hope it was okay. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was nowhere near as awkward as Kakashi had thought it would be. In fact, nothing was different apart from a teasing question about whether he’d had a nice dream, paired with one of Obito’s infamous smirks. The others didn’t even question Obito’s odd behavior anymore, simply shrugging it off as a crush on the older male’s side.

Seeing no reason to avoid Obito anymore, Kakashi quickly learned that Obito wasn’t only hot as hell but also quite fun to hang out with. They had a lot of things in common and talking to each other somehow felt natural. It had become a routine to talk on the phone in the evenings, and even though they had seen each other during the day, they never seemed to run out of things to talk about.

And almost every night, at some point the conversation would take an abrupt turn and they would find release from the other’s soft moans over the phone. So far, they hadn’t taken their actions any further than that but they had somewhat made the silent agreement that they were something like friends with benefits. Naturally, however, there were limitations on what one could do when their partner wasn’t physically present, but a little creativity went a long way.

Usually Obito would tell Kakashi all the dirty things he wanted to do to him, and Kakashi compensated with his fingers which, depending on the scenario, were sometimes Obito’s fingers, other times Obito’s cock, and occasionally his tongue. The power of imagination. Still, there were probably a lot more that could’ve been done.

Tonight was another one of those nights. They had been talking about one of Kakashi’s favorite restaurants when suddenly Obito decided they should spice things up a little. He had asked whether Kakashi owned any toys, and Kakashi had thought about lying at first, but then he remembered it was Obito and he had no reason to be embarrassed so he told the older male that he did have one. That was how he ended up lying in his bed, already naked with a bottle of lube and a vibrator at the ready on his bedside table.

“Get yourself ready for me, baby,” Obito commanded over the speaker, and Kakashi didn’t stop the full-body shudder that hit him, having long since accepted the fact that he totally got off on being ordered around by Obito. “I want you to imagine I’m there with you. You’re lying down, legs spread apart for me. So perfect. I’m crawling up the bed, leaning over you.”

Kakashi did as Obito asked, biting his lip as he spread his legs apart and pictured the image of Obito hovering above him, eyes dark, so close their lips could _touch_ — “Obito,” he breathed into his phone. “I’m ready.”

Obito let out a chuckle. “Alright, I’m going to prepare you now. I’m going to stretch you out nice and slow with my fingers. Get you ready to take my cock. I want to fill you up so badly, Kakashi. You have no idea.”

Kakashi retrieved the bottle of lube, popping open the cap and squirting out a glob onto his fingers. He covered his fingers in the clear liquid, rubbing the digits together to warm up the lube so that it would not be such a cold shock when they touched his sensitive area.

“Slide your hand down for me, Kakashi. I want you to trace your fingers around your rim. Get it nice and wet, and when you’re ready, slip a finger inside.”

Kakashi’s fingers drifted down, spreading some lube on his entrance and teasing his rim just as Obito had instructed. Then, feeling bold, he pushed two in at once and his mouth fell open with a cry.

“Oh?” He heard Obito chuckle in his ear. “In a hurry, are we?”

“Mhm, I can’t wait to have you inside me,” Kakashi replied, flushing hard at the way his voice cracked at the end. He thrusted his fingers deeper, trying to mask the sound with a moan of pleasure.

“Wish I was really there to see you.” Obito hummed, voice husky, and there was the faint sound of fabric being rubbed. “I know your face is probably flushed so prettily right now. Mmm, bet you look so lovely, your little hole trembling around your fingers, trying so hard to keep them inside you. So eager for more.”

Kakashi’s fingers started to plunge inside himself even faster, spurred on by Obito’s words. He truly was eager, hips greedily rolling forward to meet each thrust of his hand. His head fell to the side and his mouth opened, small, stuttered gasps leaving his throat as he started to fuck himself open with two fingers, scissoring them occasionally to loosen himself up even more. He began to enjoy it so much that his eyes slipped close, momentarily forgetting about the vibrator altogether.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Obito suddenly said, and Kakashi let out a confused whine but he stopped his ministrations nonetheless. “Mm, Kakashi, your hole is needy for something more, right? Fingers are good, but there are other things that can fill you up even better.”

 _Oh, right_.

“Get the toy for me now, baby. I want you to use some lube and get it nice and wet, okay?”

Pulling his fingers out of himself, Kakashi obeyed. He leaned over and grabbed the vibrator lying on the bedside table. Following Obito’s instructions, he drizzled a sufficient amount of lube on its silicone outer-covering, making it slick. “Done,” he informed the older male.

“Good. You can work it inside yourself now.”

Kakashi positioned the vibrator in front of his hole and then began to slowly push the toy inside himself. Due to his prior fingering and the fact that both he and the toy were well-lubed, it did not take much effort to push it past his entrance. Gripping the base, Kakashi gently pushed the vibrator fully inside himself. The tip of the toy suddenly pressed up against his prostate and the sound Kakashi let out was somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

It felt so incredibly good. The head of the toy was pressed firmly against the little bundle of nerves. When Kakashi rocked his body even slightly, it rubbed against him, stimulating his prostate and causing his whole body to tighten with pleasure.

“Very good,” Obito purred. “Here’s how we’re going to do it. You’re going to do what I say, and you’re not going to come until I say so. Are we good?” 

“Yeah.” Kakashi swallowed hard, skin already burning.

“You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?” What he’d said earlier was a request for permission, to make sure they were on the same page; now, Obito’s words were a promise, a challenge, the undercurrent of his voice already making Kakashi tense up with eager anticipation.

“I will,” Kakashi said breathlessly. “I’ll be good for you.”

“Alright now turn it on.”

Right, the vibrator. With trembling fingers, Kakashi reached down and pressed the control pad, a sudden shock immediately pulsing through his body. The toy buzzed against his prostate, stimulating the bundle of nerves like an electric current. Kakashi moaned, the sound bursting from his lips before he could stop himself. A low, persistent buzz electrified every nerve inside him.

“Good. Keep it on the lowest setting for now.” Obito breathed appreciatively and Kakashi nodded, his mind too addled with pleasure to come up with a verbal response. The fact that Obito couldn’t exactly see him completely escaped him at the moment. “I want you to take it out, and push it in the way I would, fuck yourself on my cock nice and slow for me. Can you do that for me, Kakashi?”

“Mmh,” Kakashi replied, and reached for the base of the vibrator, pulling it out as slow as he could. The slightest movement had his nerves singing with pleasure. Obito was right, it felt deliciously good like this, the pleasure he was seeking just beyond his reach. He pushed the vibrator back in and pleasure shot up his spine like lightning. Every movement of the vibrator against his prostate was like a fresh jolt of electricity. 

He kept going at Obito’s teasingly slow pace, moaning unabashedly as his toes curled and his fingers gripped his sheets tightly. His hips were rising in stuttered gasps, frantically trying to chase the pleasant pressure brought on by the toy moving inside him. He was slick with sweat now, body trembling with the need for more. “More, please,” he whimpered. “Obito, I- I need more.”

“Mmm, You’re so hard for me. Just look at you.” Obito’s breathing had grown harsh, and Kakashi knew by now what that meant. Still, the older male’s voice didn’t surrender that sense of control.

Sure enough, when Kakashi looked down, his cock was red and leaking, creating a small puddle of precum on his stomach.

“Touch yourself for me, Kakashi.”

Not needing to be told twice, Kakashi wrapped a shaking hand around his cock at once, fingers immediately slick from precum. With every twist of his fingers, he could feel warmth pulsing inside himself.

“Mm, You’re dripping so much, baby. Your hand must be so, so _wet_. If I was there, I’d bring my hand to my lips and _taste_ it. I’d taste you on it. I know you must taste so good.”

Something inside Kakashi burned with those words, a burst of pleasure searing through his body.

“Obito, I—” Kakashi said, trying hard to stop his voice from shaking. He was leaking so much, and the slide of his fist up and down his length felt so slick and warm

“Yeah, just like that. You’re doing so well for me, baby. Now rub your fingers on your tip. Get them nice and wet, too.”

Kakashi swiped his thumb across the tip of his cock and a muffled cry left his lips. “Ah—” His legs snapped close, only to remind him of the vibrations pulsing in his ass.

“Yeah, so good for me, Kakashi,” Obito breathed, and when Kakashi heard the telltale sound of him jerking himself off, heat flooded through his body. He released his cock in favor of gripping the vibrator and thrusting it inside himself, hard and fast, mirroring the sound of Obito’s grunts with the thrusting of his own hand, the jolt of pleasure when he hit his prostate making him dig his heels into the mattress and cry out.

“Gorgeous,” Obito panted. “You look so pretty like this, Kakashi, taking my cock so well— like you were made to fuck yourself on my cock.”

Kakashi trembled around the vibrating toy inside him. With every thrust, he was making such shameless, desperate whines. He couldn’t manage to concentrate on anything except the burning pleasure from the vibrations against his prostate and Obito’s voice.

“Yeah, you feel so good, baby, so tight and perfect around me,” Obito groaned, his voice thick and heavy with arousal. “I want to feel you, all of you. I want to take your nipples in my mouth and suck them. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Kakashi paused his ministrations and let both hands slide up his chest, thumbs flicking over his nipples and _fuck—_ his back arched off the bed and the vibrator hit his prostate and he cried out. “Obito, harder, fuck me harder—”

“I will, baby. Turn it up for me.”

Kakashi’s hand fumbled for the button and he slammed it. His body seized up as the vibrations kicked up a notch, switching to a higher setting and a wave of indescribable pleasure crashed into him. His mouth fell open in a series of incoherent noises as the toy began to shake inside him, pulsing in a frantic, frenzied rhythm and constantly hitting a spot inside him that made his eyes flutter shut and his mind go blank. Each wave of pleasure swelled, overlapping with the one after it and Kakashi could feel himself disintegrating into a whimpering mess.

“God, baby, you’re whimpering so beautifully for me,” Obito said, voice catching on a moan of his own. Kakashi heard it in his voice, in the rhythmic movement of what he knew was Obito fucking into his fist. “Fuck, Kakashi, you sound _so_ good like this—” He cut off with a guttural groan that had Kakashi keening, grinding down and pushing the vibrator in as far as it would go. His breathing became increasingly laboured. He could feel himself inching closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, his prostate a fiery spot of intense pleasure inside him.

Obito moaned loudly over the speaker. The slick sounds of him masturbating were a deliciously filthy noise in the background.

Moving almost beyond his control, Kakashi worked the vibrator in and out of himself, shaking with how good it felt as the toy continued its relentless onslaught of pleasure. His cock was an angry red, leaking everywhere, and it took all his willpower not to touch himself again because he knew what would happen if he did. He wanted to come but even in the lust filled haze, he remembered that he couldn’t come until Obito said so.

Kakashi was panting and moaning with every intake of breath. The familiar beginnings of his orgasm were building up inside of him and he could feel himself twitching uncontrollably around the toy. “I’m close,” he gasped, barely managing to push the words out. “Obito, please, can I—”

“Yeah, fuck yeah, Kakashi, let me hear you—” Obito’s voice actually broke, and with it went the last of Kakashi’s composure as he tumbled over the edge. His orgasm could only be described as violent, tremors rocking fiercely through him, hips stuttering as he shouted Obito’s name and splattered his own stomach with come. He heard the hoarse cry ripped from Obito’s throat almost immediately after _._

The vibrator was still churning inside him when he came back to his senses. He let out a whine, and tried to get his trembling arm to cooperate and move. Every single movement set his nerves on fire until he finally hit the button to shut it off and slowly, biting his trembling lower lip, he pulled it out and tossed it beside him on the bed. 

Lying in his bed, his body was sticky with sweat and come, panting and twitching uncontrollably. His mind drifted, slipping into a hazy bliss as his eyelids were falling shut.

“Kakashi?” he heard Obito’s voice over the phone, the older male sounding like he had just come down from his own high and Kakashi smiled into his pillow, feeling lightheaded with how content he was. “It was good, wasn’t it?”

“Perfect,” Kakashi mumbled but Obito heard him anyway, chuckling airyly in his ear.

“Get yourself cleaned up, okay? Then put on some warm clothes and have a glass of water."

“Mhm, later, I’m tired,” Kakashi breathed, feeling he would have much rather lie in his bed for the next few hours and go straight to sleep.

Obito clicked his tongue. “No, at least go grab some tissues and clean yourself up. You’ll feel better, I promise.”

“Why can’t you just do it for me?” Grumbling half-heartedly, Kakashi complied. He grabbed a wad of tissues and cleaned up the come from his chest before reaching down and wiping the lube from his ass. Several minutes later – his skin no longer sticky, water drunk and warm pyjamas struggled into – Kakashi had to admit that he _did_ feel much better.

“I wish I could, too,” Obito answered, and Kakashi thought he could hear him smiling. “Go get some sleep now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mhm, night, Obito.” Kakashi replied before hanging up. He smiled to himself and let his eyes fall shut.

***

Kakashi knew that one day they would end up getting it on for real eventually, but for now he didn’t want to rush things. It was good the way it was, in some way they got to know each other without being physical. There was something between him and Obito, something they couldn’t deny and their friends didn’t fail to notice either. For Kakashi, it didn’t feel like he was missing out on something. If anything, it just built up the excitement for what was to come.

Only a few brief touches were shared between them. Not the obvious kind of romantic touches but the subtle one, hidden from the public eye but intimate enough to make Kakashi’s insides swirl with joy.

Just like that night. Asuma had invited all of them to play billiard. It was a nice change from their usual Friday nights which usually contained a lot of alcohol, sex and headaches the next day. Whenever it was Kakashi’s turn, Obito would glue himself to him, casually wrapping an arm around Kakashi’s waist or sometimes just simply resting his hands on the younger’s hips.

“What about a little tournament?” Genma suddenly suggested.

“One on one?” Asuma asked.

“Yes. The loser has to pay for all the drinks tonight!” Genma chirped happily.

Kakashi snorted. Genma was good at playing, so the chance that he would lose was rather unlikely.

“What will the winner get?” Gai asked.

“Hmmm…” Genma tapped his thumb on his chin.

“What about a free wish from everyone else?” Raidou suggested.

“Sounds great!” Gai beamed. “I’ll make Kakashi finish my paperwork for the week!”

“Me too!” Asuma and Raidou threw in.

“What?” Kakashi gaped. “No way!”

Genma laughed. “Don’t be a sore loser. It’d be a piece of cake for you, anyway.”

“I deserve a break, too!” Kakashi protested.

The others only laughed in response, clearly more than delighted by the idea of making Kakashi do their unfinished work. While Asuma was working out the pairings, Kakashi felt an arm encircling his waist and he didn’t need to turn to know who it was.

“If I win,” Obito whispered, pulling Kakashi snugly into his chest, “will you come home with me later?”

Kakashi muffled back an amused chuckle as he leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth that seeped through his shirt. “Okay,” he answered.

Obito grinned, a subtle hint of determination visible on his face.

The tournament was in full action, with Gai and Genma playing the final match. Asuma had lost, followed by Raidou and Obito. Kakashi couldn’t hide his amusement when he saw Obito’s sulking face. Since Asuma had to pay, Obito had downed 2 strong drinks already. It really was a hilarious sight, but it was also kind of cute.

“Hey,” Kakashi plopped into the seat next to the older male, “I guess you didn’t win.”

Obito grumbled, “I know.”

Kakashi offered him a smile. “I’ll still come with you if you’d like. I kind of want to see how you live too, anyway.”

Obito’s sullen face immediately melted into a broad grin. “Sounds good,” he beamed.

A few minutes later, Genma cheered to celebrate his win, claiming that he would make everyone suffer. It had been a close game and Asuma patted Gai’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Kakashi and I will head home now,” Obito suddenly announced, getting up to gather his belongings at the speed of light.

“Oh, together?” Gai chirped with a knowing smirk and Genma cracked up.

The brown-haired male stepped between Obito and Kakashi, putting his arms around their shoulders in a brotherly gesture. “Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do,” he deadpanned.

The others started laughing again and Kakashi could feel his cheeks heating up. Obito, though, seemed completely unfazed.

“What would you do, Genma?” he asked innocently.

Another round of roaring laughter followed as Genma’s face took a dark shade of pink. “That’s none of your business,” Genma spat and put his arms down.

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled before bidding goodbye to their friends. He was curious to see what the rest of the night would have to offer.

***

Obito’s apartment was a bit smaller than Kakashi’s but cosy nonetheless. There was a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. Nothing too fancy but still inviting. The major difference between their apartments was that Kakashi’s was very neat while Obito’s seemed to be rather chaotic. His bed was messy and random clothes were spread on it. The desk in the other corner of the room was full of notebooks and papers. But the little chaos made the room seem rather lively.

“Take a seat on the sofa while I clean up a little,” Obito said sheepishly.

Kakashi grinned. “No need to make such a fuss because of me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t expect any visitors,” Obito apologized as he gathered the clothes and stuffed them into a cupboard. When he was done, he picked up a mobile phone from his desk and turned it on.

“What’s that?” Kakashi asked.

“My phone for work,” Obito replied.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “By ‘work’ you mean the hotline? Are you going to work while I’m here?”

“Only if you don’t mind. I always have the phone online when I’m at home.”

“I don’t mind,” Kakashi said after a moment. His curiosity had been woken up. “What made you choose this kind of job, anyway?” He decided to ask when Obito had taken the seat next to him. “I’m sure your job as a manager pays well.”

“Well, I applied for this job because I needed extra money at first. I didn’t earn much with my previous job. Not everyone is a genius who managed to get promoted three times in the short time he’s been working for a company.” He sent Kakashi a teasing smile.

Kakashi flushed at that. “Did the others tell you that?” he groaned.

“I asked Gai about you,” Obito answered casually. “He told me you joined the company at 22, which was only three years ago. You two attended the same college, you were a straight A student and graduated as valedictorian.”

Kakashi’s cheeks darkened, and for two different reasons now. “He always likes to exaggerate things,” he mumbled in a small voice.

Obito laughed. “Don’t be so modest. It makes you even more attractive, actually. You're like a complete package, pretty _and_ smart. I’d date myself if I were you,” he said with a wink.

Kakashi really should’ve gotten used to Obito’s flirty remarks by now, but they somehow still managed to send his heart into overdrive and sometimes even turn him into a flustered mess, unable to come up with any responses. Obito was always so straightforward, and Kakashi found it both exasperating and hot at the same time.

Thankfully, Obito decided to spare him this time. “Anyway, I applied for this job because I saw that I could earn a lot of money with something I was good at. I basically get paid to do something I enjoy. What could be better than that, right?” he said with a smile before changing the subject. “Do you want a drink?”

Kakashi cleared his throat. “Water would be great.”

A moment later, Obito came back with 2 chilled bottles of water. With a thankful nod, Kakashi accepted the bottle and drank a few sips.

“So you picked this job because you’re always horny.”

Obito let out a hearty laugh. “You _could_ say that.”

Kakashi smiled. “What kind of people call you?” he asked as he took another sip.

“All different kinds of guys. The shy ones who want to get off from another guy but would never dare to do it in real life. When I first heard you, I thought you were one of them.”

Kakashi shot the other a playful glare but let him continue.

“I think most guys who call are either sex deprived or want to live out their secret fantasies somehow,” Obito explained.

“I bet some of them are sick perverts,” Kakashi mused.

Obito hummed. “I’ve worked for the hotline for about six months now and I learned so much about people.”

“What did you learn?”

Obito rolled the bottle between his hands thoughtfully. “That everyone has sexual fantasies but most of them don’t have the courage to talk about them with their partner.”

Kakashi thought about it. It was true, he also was one of these people who never said openly what they really wanted and as a result, he had the most boring sexual life one could imagine.

“Tell me Kakashi… What do you fantasize about?” Obito suddenly purred by his ear.

Kakashi tried not to shudder and shoved the other playfully. “Are you seriously asking me that?”

Obito only grinned. “I’m hungry. Do you want some ramen?” he suddenly asked.

Kakashi laughed at the random change of topic but agreed nonetheless. Just in that moment, Obito’s phone rang, causing Kakashi to flinch, and without giving Kakashi the time to prepare, he answered.

“Hello,” Obito greeted, his voice deeper than usual. He motioned for Kakashi to follow him into the kitchen.

The reality of the phone sex business took away all the magic. Kakashi found it difficult to not burst out laughing. Obito’s acting skills were seriously amazing.

“You’ve been a bad boy,” Obito uttered while filling the kettle with water. “I’m your master. Do you know what happens to bad boys who don’t obey their master?” He took out 2 cups of ramen and ripped them open. “That’s right, boys who don’t obey their master need to get punished,” Obito said sternly as he casually took out 2 sets of chopsticks and placed them on his kitchen table.

Kakashi had a difficult time containing his laughter. He wondered how Obito could stay focused on the phone call while doing random things on the side. Thinking about it, he had to ask Obito what he had done while talking to him the first night he had called, just out of curiosity.

Obito poured the hot water into the cups and turned around, facing Kakashi as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

“Spank yourself,” Obito commanded, looking intensely at Kakashi. “Louder. I can’t hear you,” he said.

Even though Kakashi knew that Obito was talking to someone else, the other’s dark eyes watching him made him feel as if the commands were directed at him. He had figured that Obito was the type who liked to dominate his partner in bed, but seeing this side of him in person was a different story.

“That’s better. You’re such a good boy,” Obito purred, obviously pleased.

Kakashi’s dick twitched, feeling himself getting turned on immensely with these words.

“Now touch yourself,” Obito said to his customer but his gaze was still fixed on Kakashi, who could have sworn that the other’s eyes had gotten even darker. There was definitely a change in Obito’s face.

Kakashi swallowed, feeling aroused by the other’s voice. He tried to focus on something else but every moan that escaped Obito’s lips reminded him of their nights on the phone. They had gotten each other off countless times and Kakashi should have gotten used to the raspy moans and shallow breaths by now but hearing it in reality was a whole new experience. Even though they were fake and Obito wasn’t aroused, it brought rather inappropriate memories to Kakashi’s mind. Closing his eyes, he just drowned in the moment, letting the arousal take over his body.

By the time Obito said goodbye to his customer, Kakashi was completely gone. He barely registered when the older placed the steaming cup of noodles in front of him. But the spicy scent took him out of his daydreams and with slightly widened eyes, he gaped at Obito who sat on the opposite side of the table, smirking at him.

“I see you enjoyed yourself.” Obito raised his eyebrows, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“How can you not feel awkward doing that?” Kakashi ignored the jab.

“It was a little awkward when I first started.” Obito chuckled. “But you get used to it rather quickly.”

Kakashi shook his head and laughed. Trying to ignore his erection, he started eating. It would be a shame if the noodles got soggy before he had the chance to finish them. The bulge in his pants would fade at some point anyway, so there was no point worrying about it.

Or maybe there was.

Kakashi wasn’t quite sure if the other did it intentionally but after every mouthful, Obito would moan in delight. Knowing Obito, he probably did it on purpose as there was no way he had missed Kakashi’s hard-on earlier. It was difficult for Kakashi to eat as his brain was deep in the gutter but eventually, and although much later than Obito, he managed to finish his food.

Kakashi was still hard and it was getting rather painful in his jeans. Even though he felt uncomfortable doing this in someone else’s bathroom, he was desperate to get rid of his erection.

“I’ll go to the bathroom quickly,” he mumbled and shut up like a robot.

He had only made a few steps when a strong grip on his arms stopped him and he was pulled into Obito’s chest.

“Don’t you want me to help you with that rather than jerking off all by yourself?” the older male murmured into his neck. The close proximity and the warm breath on his skin made Kakashi shudder.

“Didn’t you have enough noodles for today?” Kakashi asked playfully. Of course he would love to get a helping hand, especially if it was Obito’s.

“There’s no such thing as too much noodles.” Obito chuckled. “Come with me,” he ordered and Kakashi followed obediently. His guts tingled with excitement when he found himself back on the sofa with Obito unceremoniously unbuckling his belt. Obito was eager, it was written all over his face, the hunger, desire and lust. Impatiently, Obito pulled down his jeans, turning them inside out as he took them off.

Obito kneeled down in front of the sofa and let his hands run over Kakashi’s thighs, squeezing the soft flesh on the inner sides gently. “I don’t think I’ve ever waited so long when I wanted to get into someone’s pants,” Obito admitted and curled his fingers around the waistband of Kakashi’s boxers.

Kakashi lifted his hips so the other could pull them down without problem. “Get on with it, then,” he said and watched as Obito threw the useless fabric carelessly behind his back.

Leaning back, Kakashi anticipated what was about to happen, his heart beating with excitement in his chest. With no restraints, Obito attached his lips to the other’s thigh and started nibbling on the pale skin.

Sucking on the skin gently, Obito worked his way up. Once he had arrived at the top, he started nibbling and sucking his way up on the other thigh. A soft groan rumbled in Kakashi’s chest as the fire in his groin kept getting fuelled.

“I wonder what you taste like.” Obito licked his lips teasingly.

Kakashi swallowed, his eyes focused on the other’s pink tongue. “Why don’t you suck me and find out for yourself?” Kakashi said, his voice already a little breathless.

“Oh?” Obito’s lips curled into a smirk, a hint of amusement in his tone. “Not so shy anymore, are we?”

Kakashi was about to protest but the warm tongue he had been staring at snuck its way to his hard length, licking over the tip teasingly. All thoughts of protest died down as he watched Obito let his taste run over his taste buds, all the blood rushing to Kakashi’s face immediately at the sight.

Sucking on his own tongue inside his mouth, Obito hummed in approval. “Just as sweet as I imagined it would be,” he said, the corner of his lips quirked up ever so slightly.

Kakashi didn’t even have time to come up with a response before Obito wrapped a hand around his hard length and tugged lightly. Kakashi’s hips jerked on their own accord and he bit back a moan, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “O-Obito, don’t be a tease.”

“Alright, alright.” Obito chuckled before lowering his head and took the head of Kakashi’s length into his mouth, giving it another tentative suck before pulling off.

“I swear to god, Obito—“ whatever Kakashi was going to say morphed into a gasp as Obito sank onto his cock again, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. Making sure to create enough friction, Obito kept his lips snugly around Kakashi’s dick and let his tongue glide over it when he was halfway down the length. Lewd moans escaped Kakashi’s lips as he surrendered to the pleasure.

Obito was _good_ at this, Kakashi thought with no surprise. The older male’s mouth was warm and wet and hot and everything he imagined it would be. He was also very skilled at what he was doing. It was obvious that he had a lot of experience as he knew exactly where to put his tongue and where to suck.

Noticing that Kakashi was the most sensitive around the head of his cock, Obito kept sucking on it, eagerly licking up the droplets of precum. The sensations had Kakashi panting and fisting Obito’s hair as pure bliss took over his whole body. After a few moments that had him practically writhing, Obito took his mouth off, kissing down his shaft before taking his balls into his mouth, causing Kakashi to moan loudly, the sensitive flesh being enveloped in the hot heat before being freed again. Kakashi whined at the loss and Obito looked up with a grin.

“Obito,” Kakashi pleaded, voice unrecognizable to himself. “Obito, oh _fuck_ —“ he cried out, mouth falling open when Obito’s lips wrapped itself around his aching length once more. His tongue pressed against the underside of Kakashi’s cock and his cheeks hollowed out, forcing Kakashi closer and closer to orgasm. His grasp on Obito’s hair tightened and his other hand clutched at the sofa behind his head, his legs trembling as pleasure throbbed through him.

Panting out shaky breaths, Kakashi concentrated on the wet tongue that stroked over his erection with skilful moves. His orgasm built up gradually, a hot fire behind his belly, above his balls, the heat flooding Kakashi’s entire body. “I’m gonna—“ he choked out a moan, knees shaking. “I’m gonna come.”

Their eyes met, both dark and full of lust. The eye contact sent another shudder down Kakashi’s spine and that was what it took to bring him over the edge. He came with a cry, inadvertently tugging hard on Obito’s hair. Kakashi’s breaths came out in harsh whimpers as Obito swallowed and milked the last of his orgasm from his sensitive length.

Obito pulled off and observed the result of his work, smiling proudly as he took in the sight of the younger. Sweaty, dishevelled, and practically _glowing_ , Kakashi’s chest was lifting up and falling down heavily as he tried to collect his senses. Obito let his fingertips run over Kakashi’s thighs and felt the skin underneath them shudder. He chuckled happily, liking that Kakashi was so sensitive after his orgasm. Knowing that the other would still need a moment to calm down, Obito searched for the abandoned underwear and helped to put them back on.

Then, he sat down next to Kakashi and put his arm around his shoulders. Kakashi immediately leaned in, enjoying the warmth that Obito radiated. “I was right, you make such a pretty sight when you come,” he said, smiling down at Kakashi. “Though I suppose it would be hard not to with this face.”

“Oh god,” Kakashi groaned, though he couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from twitching. “Do you ever stop?” He hit Obito’s chest playfully before a sleepy yawn escaped his lips, earning a sweet smile from the older.

Obito had gotten painfully hard and needed release, but he wanted to give Kakashi time to gather himself. He definitely wanted to repeat that, Kakashi just tasted really amazing. Lost in his thoughts, he flinched when he suddenly felt Kakashi’s hand rub over his crotch. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger who stared up at him with an innocent face.

“Do you need a hand?” Kakashi asked innocently but his eyes slimmed down into crescents that sparkled with fire.

_Oh._

Obito did need a hand, desperately, so he replied, “Yes.” His lips then curled into a smirk as he ordered, “Get on your knees.”

Kakashi didn’t even hesitate before nodding and making his way to the floor. His legs were still shaky from his own orgasm, but he ignored it. He kneeled in front of Obito, watching as the older male shuffled closer and unfastened his pants. Obito brought his cock out and Kakashi instinctively licked his lips, moving forward and opening his mouth. A low chuckle came from the man above him and a hand worked its way through his hair.

“God, you’re so fucking adorable,” Obito muttered, taking his dick in his hand and pressing the tip against Kakashi’ lips. “Now, be a good boy and open that pretty mouth for me.”

And Kakashi didn’t need to be told twice, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the tip of Obito’s cock. His eyes fluttered close and he let Obito’s hand on his head guide him, taking in more and more, savoring the feeling of the weight in his mouth and Obito’s taste on his tongue. Obito was long, thick, and hot and felt so heavy in Kakashi’s mouth, and Kakashi unconsciously moaned at the feeling, the vibrations of it sending jolts of pleasure down Obito’s spine.

“Mmm yeah, take it all in, let me see how gorgeous you look with your lips wrapped around my cock,” Obito breathed out and groaned as Kakashi complied.

Kakashi took in his whole length and immediately started sucking the throbbing member. He choked a little when Obito’s hips bucked up, but he continued slurping his way up and down the shaft in his mouth. He flattened his tongue out, drooling all over Obito’s cock and his own chin, proceeding to slide his fist up and down while he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the sensitive tip. He took his mouth off Obito’s cock, taking a second before bringing his mouth to the underside of it, giving it a few sloppy kisses as he grabbed Obito’s thigh with his other hand, the older male’s muscles hard and flexing beneath his touch.

Obito’s grip in his hair tightened. “Fuck, you are so good, baby,” the older male panted above him as he combed his fingers through Kakashi's hair. “You're so beautiful like this.”

Kakashi felt his cheeks flushed at the words and he moaned around Obito’s cock, working his tongue against the flesh and urging Obito to thrust into his mouth.

Obito raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you want me to fuck your mouth?” he asked and Kakashi nodded his head eagerly, heat filling him up again at the way Obito’s eyes seemed to darken.

Obito stood to his feet and slowly started to thrust into his mouth, Kakashi relaxing his throat around him as best as he could. He had strings of saliva dripping from his chin, and tears leaking from his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He hadn’t known that he could feel genuine happiness from having someone’s cock in his mouth. He could already tell that being on his knees for Obito was going to become some kind of habit.

Kakashi heard a small growl emitting from the other’s throat before Obito said, “Kakashi, look at me.” Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, glancing up to see Obito looking right at him, his eyes hooded and his mouth parted as he moved inside of him. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” Obito grunted, his voice getting lower and rougher as his hand cupped Kakashi’ cheek, pressing his thumb to his cock through Kakashi’s skin.

Obito let out a low groan and deepened his thrusts, making Kakashi’s eyes close again. Kakashi could feel himself growing hard again inside his underwear and his hand moved down between his legs, rubbing a palm over his hardening cock.

“Mmm, yeah, baby,” Obito groaned, still thrusting into him. “You feel so fucking good.”

Obito was groaning above him, eyes closed and mouth open as his thrusts became more erratic. Kakashi took this as his cue to work harder, moving his head as much as he could to meet Obito’s thrusts. His tongue was prodding and licking as much as it could when Obito slipped out of his mouth, and he could feel himself nearing his second orgasm as he stroked his own aching cock faster.

“I’m close,” Obito suddenly gritted and made to pull out but Kakashi shook his head, his free hand grasping Obito’s thigh. Obito seemed to read his mind as he asked, “You want me to come in your mouth?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi breathed, his voice coming out raspy. “Please.”

“Okay,” Obito said, cupping his cheek with his hand. “Open your mouth for me.”

And so he did, opening his mouth and letting Obito slip inside once more. Obito’s cock twitched against his tongue, leaking another dribble of precum. It didn’t take long and after a few more snaps of his hips, Obito released himself into Kakashi's throat with a hoarse cry of his name. Kakashi choked a little, some of the cum leaking from the seals of his lips but he swallowed as much as he could before focusing on chasing his own release.

When his orgasm finally hit him, Kakashi arched his back and his cum splashed out in hot spurts, waves of pleasure rolling over his body, carrying him away and slowly the erratic movements of his hand eased.

“Fuck,” he heard Obito curse under his breath and looked up, still gasping for breath, and found the older male’s eyes glazed as he stared down at Kakashi’s now soaked underwear. “That was hot.”

Kakashi sent him a small smile as he made to wipe up the cum dribbling down his chin, but Obito reached down and did it for him instead. The older male then helped him stand to his feet before laying him gently on the sofa.

“Do you want to take a shower?” he asked as he grabbed a wad of tissues from the box on the table and wiped the slick off Kakashi’s mouth and chin. “You can wear my clothes. I have some spare underwears, too.”

“I think I need a minute,” Kakashi rasped, still trying to catch his breath.

“Okay. Stay here, I’ll get you some water,” Obito said and Kakashi gave him a grateful nod before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long LOL hope it was worth the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Some secrets couldn't be kept forever. When friends grew closer, they automatically started spending a lot of time together. Obito had known that he wouldn’t be able to hide his job as a sex phone operator from his other friends forever. Not that he was necessarily ashamed of the job, but it wasn’t something he would go around telling people, either.

So when Asuma had asked him, he told them with no hesitation that he earned extra money with phone sex. The reactions had been hilarious in Kakashi's opinion. As soon as it had settled that Obito hadn't been joking, the response was a mixture between shock and curiosity.

Gai had made big eyes, his eyeballs almost popping out of the sockets. But after the first moment of shock, they found it rather cool to have a friend with such a unique job.

They had even invited themselves to Obito’s apartment one Friday night, sitting around the small table while Obito was working. Gai and Asuma had their faces pressed into cushions to muffle their laughter. They knew that it wouldn't be good if Obito lost a customer because of them.

Thankfully, the atmosphere had been more amusing than erotic, with them sharing drinks and laughing in Obito's face, otherwise Kakashi might’ve gotten turned on again.

They might have discovered Obito's side job but what was going on between them still stayed as their little secret. Their friends would find out eventually but for now, they just wanted to enjoy themselves for a while.

In addition to their phone sex sessions, they had blown each other several times. It was only sexual, with no kissing included. Whatever romance might develop at some point in the future, but both of them were not quite ready to commit themselves into a relationship just yet. They were simply getting to know each other for now, in more ways than one and even though this might not be the classic way, it was their style and they were comfortable with it.

Kakashi watched as Genma was laughing with Obito, apparently sharing his 'special tricks' with the marketing manager. Ever since the others had found out about Obito's sexuality, he and Genma had become awfully close. Kakashi wasn't jealous but he wondered if Genma had showcased his 'abilities' to Obito with more than words. But then, it really wasn't Kakashi's business at all. At least that was what he told himself.

“Hey,” Obito nudged his shoulder, having taken the seat next to him while Genma had moved to join Raidou on the floor, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, of course,” Kakashi replied, a little embarrassed that he had spaced out.

“Does anyone want another drink?” Obito stood up to go to his kitchen. A collective affirmation was the answer and with a playful salute, he disappeared.

He came back after a few moments, without the requested drinks.

“We're out of drinks, guys. I'll head out to the shop and get some quickly,” he explained as he put on his jacket. “Would you mind coming with me, Kakashi? I might need some help carrying.”

“You're just scared to go out in the dark, aren't you?” Kakashi laughed but got up nonetheless. Obito grinned cheekily, obviously happy that Kakashi would keep him company.

“Beware of the rapists,” Genma sang and the others laughed.

As soon as the door of the elevator closed behind them, Obito pressed his body up against Kakashi's and started rubbing the younger's crotch with his knee. Kakashi moaned in surprise and spread his legs a little further to give the other better access.

“Beware of the rapist.” Kakashi laughed as he repeated the words Genma had said only a minute ago.

“I'm horny,” Obito mumbled as he started grinding against Kakashi's thigh.

“And that's an excuse to make me horny as well?” Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

“You're always horny for me anyway,” Obito breathed, nipping at the shell of Kakashi’s ear.

Of course Obito was right. Kakashi knew that he had lost the moment he had spread his legs for the other. Not that he regretted it, he knew that he would always spread them for Obito. A moan escaped his lips and his hands flew up to grasp Obito’s shoulders when the older suddenly grabbed his asscheeks and squeezed them, pressing him closer against Obito’s body.

The ride to the bottom floor didn't even take a minute but when the doors opened again, both of them were rock hard and needy. They almost stumbled out of the cabin, panting heavily.

“What now?” Kakashi asked, having no idea how to continue their session. Obito merely grinned and dug his hand in the pocket of his jacket, fishing out a small bottle of lube. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and motioned Kakashi to follow.

Kakashi shook his head with an amused chuckle. He was curious what plans Obito had, because he was sure that the other had planned for this to happen. Before knowing Obito, his sexual experiences had only taken place in a bedroom. And up until now, they had done things here and there, starting with any possible spots in Obito's apartment (the older had even jerked him off while he was cooking ramen) to a few locations outside, the latest one being behind a staircase in the office.

They stopped in front of Obito's car, the older unlocked it and sat down on the passenger seat, crooking his finger, gesturing to Kakashi to sit on his lap.

“You're unbelievable,” Kakashi shook his head, a smirk present on his lips as he climbed into the cramped space in the car.

“I take that as a compliment.” Obito smiled and wasted no time to unbuckle the younger's belt and pull the jeans over his buttocks. “You gotta take them off,” Obito demanded and Kakashi nodded.

He wouldn't want them to get dirty so with as much grace as he could gather, he lifted himself up and kicked off his shoes, leaving them in the foot space. He accidentally banged his head on the ceiling when he tried to pull off his jeans, causing Obito to laugh as he rid himself of his own shirt and worked to get his dick out of his clothes as well.

Kakashi sat back on the other's lap, letting his eyes rake over Obito’s chiseled chest for a moment as the latter coated his fingers with the lube and squeezed it all over their erections. Pulling Kakashi closer with the other arm, Obito wrapped his large hand around both of their lengths at once. Kakashi hissed and rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. The mixture between the coldness of the lube and the hotness of Obito's cock against his was such a sweet sensation that made him shudder.

He let his forehead drop on Obito's shoulder, watching intensely how the older worked on their release. In the darkness of the night, he merely saw the silhouettes of their erections, the sight enticing as it forced him to use his fantasy. But the more time went by, the more he got used to the dark and his eyes took in the dark shade of red on their erections.

Obito’s hand on his back slowly moved to slip underneath Kakashi’s shirt, fingers running up his torso and stopping to flick at a nipple that was already on its way to hardness. Kakashi’s breath hitched and his back arched involuntarily at the touch, eliciting a chuckle from the older.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have sensitive nipples," Obito said, feigning innocence, but the wicked grin on his face told Kakashi that Obito had very much _not_ forgotten the sensitivity of his nipples.

“Shut up.” Kakashi tried to sound threatening, but failed miserably, his voice morphing into a moan when Obito’s fingers encircled his nipple and started rolling the bud between his fingertips, coaxing it to full hardness and sending sparks pooling in Kakashi’s gut.

As Obito kept pumping their erections and simultaneously playing with his now oversensitive nipple, Kakashi started rolling his hips slowly, bucking into the older's hand to create more friction. He screwed his eyes shut and fitted his face into the crook of Obito’s neck, inhaling the sweet but masculine scent that fueled the fire in his loins even more. Obito was incredibly addictive, and Kakashi found himself being drawn into him with all of his senses.

Suddenly Obito stopped the ministrations both on his nipple and their hard erections. Kakashi couldn’t help letting out a whine when the older leaned back.

Obito only grinned at his reaction. “Easy, baby. Lift up your shirt for me, will you?”

Kakashi’s mouth parted slightly when he realized what Obito wanted to do, immediately pulling the hem of his shirt up to expose his chest.

Obito licked his lips, and Kakashi probably would’ve felt embarrassed at the way his cock twitched in Obito’s hand at the sight, but thankfully the older didn’t give him the time for that as he leaned forward and darted his tongue out to give the nipple he’d been playing with a tentative lick, prompting another shuddering moan from Kakashi.

"Do you think I can make you come just by playing with your nipples?" he murmured, his tongue running in ever tighter circles around the nub, getting closer and closer with every rotation.

Kakashi gasped, the hot wet line of Obito's tongue exerting a delicious level of pressure that stimulated the nerve-rich skin around his nipple. He arched his back, pressing forward in an attempt to increase the pleasure.

"Yeah," Obito said, answering his own question. "I think I can. Shall we find out?"

He looked up Kakashi sweetly, his tongue just an inch away from the little nub that was begging for attention. Kakashi whined, trying to push his nipple into Obito's mouth and groaning in frustration when Obito moved away.

“Not today, Obito.” He pleaded. “We need to hurry before the others get suspicious.”

“I’m sure I can, though. But okay, not today.” Obito relented with a smirk, finally leaning forward once more and drawing Kakashi's nipple into his mouth. He latched himself onto the sensitive nub, laving his tongue over it before sucking hard, causing Kakashi to moan with guttural pleasure at the physical sensation of it.

Kakashi’s hand scrambled up and he buried his fingers into Obito’s hair to grip at the strands, instinctively pushing the older closer and whimpering for more.

Obito was only happy to comply. He continued laving over Kakashi’s nipple, the tip of his tongue catching on the nub and tracing tight circles around it at a mind-blowing speed as the hand on their erections picked up its pace as well. Kakashi found himself gasping and his clutch at Obito’s hair tightened. Low growls and lewd moans escaped Obito's lips, the vibration of his voice sending shivers down Kakashi's spine.

Kakashi was nearing his climax and he knew that Obito wasn't far behind as his breath came out in shaky exhales. Obito’s free hand grabbed his ass, squeezing it tightly, urging him to move faster in his lap.

Kakashi felt like he was about to lose his mind, his body writhing as he threw his head back. Obito chose that moment to lean up and bury his face in the juncture of Kakashi’s neck before sinking his teeth into the flesh, Kakashi too deep in his state of ecstasy to notice.

Kakashi finally orgasmed with a choked cry, body shuddering as he shot his cum all over Obito's hand. He lost himself to the pleasure for a brief moment, and when he came back to it, he noticed that Obito had come as well, moaning out Kakashi's name with a low voice.

Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Kakashi took in the sight in front of him. Obito's dark hair was disheveled, his cheeks tinted with a pink color. A content smile tugged at the corners of his lips, the older male looking just as satisfied as Kakashi felt.

Obito eyed Kakashi’s shirt, a quiet 'oh' escaping his lips. Kakashi's eyes followed, noticing that what had caused this reaction was a big stain of cum on the fabric.

Kakashi groaned, “How are we going to explain this to the others?”

“There's a pack of tissues on the side,” Obito murmured and he searched for the item in the darkness. Before long, he found it and opened the plastic to take out a few tissues. “I’ll lend you one of my sweaters.” He chuckled as he helped Kakashi to wipe the shirt. “It’s cold anyway.”

When they were done, Kakashi lifted himself up to search for his abandoned underwear. He banged his head again and Obito laughed at his struggle.

“Dickhead,” Kakashi mumbled but smiled nonetheless.

“A dickhead that you like. “Obito squeezed the younger's still naked buttcheek and they both laughed.

When they arrived at the apartment again, Kakashi went straight into Obito’s bedroom and changed his shirt. Everyone (apart from Obito) eyed him with suspicion when he came back in a long sweater instead of the white top he had been wearing earlier.

“I was a bit cold so I borrowed Obito’s sweater,” Kakashi explained, feeling himself getting smaller under the boring gazes.

“Did Obito not keep you warm enough?” Genma asked and the others burst out laughing.

Kakashi looked at them, confused with what his friend meant. Genma then pointed at his neck, a smug grin plastered on his face. Kakashi turned to look at Obito, sending him a questioning look, but the older male only gave him a sheepish grin in response.

_Oh._

Kakashi coughed awkwardly before he plumped down on the sofa next to Obito.

Well, some secrets couldn't be kept forever.

***

It was just another Friday night with Kakashi sitting on Obito's sofa, two laptops and several pieces of paper sprawled over the table. None of them paid attention to the devices anymore though, they had worked on them for a few hours and deemed it enough for the day.

As soon as they had decided to call it a day, Obito had turned on his working phone, leaving Kakashi nervous. The last time Obito had received a hotline call with only the two of them at his apartment had been nearly a month ago, when they had ended up giving each other a blowjob for the first time. Usually, all the others would be there as well, leaving no space for any sexual activities. But now that reality had dawned on Kakashi, he felt both nervous and excited all at once as he wondered what might happen tonight.

They sat there, chatting about a movie they both wanted to see, the phone almost forgotten until it rang and the ringtone disturbed their peaceful talk.

Once again, Kakashi had no time to prepare as Obito unceremoniously answered the phone to welcome yet another customer.

“Hello,” Obito murmured with a seductive voice, spinning a ball pen between his fingers.

Kakashi's throat was suddenly as dry as a desert and he swallowed thickly, trying to control the sudden excitement that shot through his veins. Just like the last time, Obito searched for the younger's eyes and once Kakashi returned the look, he let his tongue slide over his bottom lip slowly.

“Touch yourself,” Obito commanded, lifting his eyebrows, daring the younger to follow his order.

Kakashi didn’t hesitate as he followed the order happily and started rubbing slow circles over his clothed crotch. He watched as the older leaned back, spreading his legs to give him a full display of his bulge. It didn't take long for Kakashi to get hard and he hissed as the restriction of his jeans became rather painful.

Obito seemed to sense his discomfort and ordered him (and his customer) to get out of his pants. A leaking erection jumped out of his boxers, standing proudly, waiting to be touched.

“Mhm, you’re already dripping, baby. So pretty. Do you want me to suck you?” Obito asked. His customer probably said yes, because who wouldn't, but Kakashi only nodded, having no reason to turn down the offer.

Not wasting any time, Obito got up and approached him, putting his phone on speaker in the meantime. He placed the phone next to Kakashi on the sofa and the younger could hear the moans of the customer. The situation was disturbing and enticing all at once.

Obito’s eyes flickered up to Kakashi’s face before he leaned in, agonizingly slowly, to seal his lips around the head of Kakashi’s cock. It was impossible not to buck into that heat, but Obito pressed down on Kakashi’s hips with his hands, leaving him to suffer through pleasure that just managed to take off the edge.

Kakashi pleaded with his eyes for Obito to take him whole. Arousal and frustration was not a good combination.

Obito only smirked and continued teasing him with his tongue, running the flat of it up the thick vein on the underside, flicking it against the flare of the cockhead and dipping it into the wet slit.

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted, baby,” Obito moaned, licking a fat stripe up Kakashi’s throbbing cock and Kakashi whimpered into the back of his hand. The older was being extra noisy, obviously for the customer to be able to hear but the newly found vocal activity turned Kakashi on even more.

Obito finally took mercy on him, taking Kakashi’s cock in until the tip hit the back of his throat and let the erection glide out of his mouth, releasing it with a loud smack. He did this again, every time he let go of the cock, he either let out an appreciative hum or moaned loudly.

It took all of Kakashi’s willpower to keep quiet, he knew that he couldn’t let Obito's customer hear him so he bit on his bottom lip to the point where he could feel a light taste of iron in his mouth. Obito's lips stretched perfectly around his erection and Kakashi felt himself coming undone rather quickly. Obito seemed to have forgotten about his customer as well as he completely enjoyed eating him up.

Kakashi knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come, having learned that Obito could make him orgasm within minutes if he really put his mind to it. It was obvious that it was exactly what he was aiming for right now, if the way his throat worked and his cheeks hollowed was anything to go by.

When Kakashi was close, he released his strong grip on Obito's hair and let the older control the speed again. Immediately, a hand was wrapped around the base of his cock as Obito turned to focus on his sensitive head, tongue flicking over the slit when he wanted more of Kakashi’s taste, and another squeezed the plump swell of his balls, the pressure sending shots of pleasure rocketing through Kakashi’s veins

“Let me taste you, baby. I want you to cum into my mouth,” Obito whispered and licked over the head again.

Keeping his lips only around the tip, Obito sucked gently and let his tongue glide over the slit once more. The pleasure had Kakashi mewling into the back of his hand. He was sweating and he could tell he was only seconds away from his climax.

“That’s it, cum for me,” Obito demanded softly before his lips were attached to Kakashi's cock again. It only took a few more pumps and Kakashi’s orgasm was ripping through him, his toes curling as the tight coil in the pit of his stomach snapped. His hips twitched and spasmed as he came violently, barely remembering to muffle his moan. He thought he saw stars for a couple of seconds, and lay there catching his breath until they faded away.

Obito’s customer was moaning shamelessly when Kakashi came down, indicating that he had also reached his orgasm.

“Thank you, baby, you’re such a good boy,” Obito said, eyes still trained on Kakashi as he simply hung up. “Did it feel good?” the question was directed to Kakashi this time, a cheeky grin on his lips.

Kakashi let out a breathless laugh. “It was amazing.”

“Great.” Obito’s grin widened. “Ready for the second round?”

Kakashi’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“I didn’t get to hear your pretty moans since the client was listening,” Obito said and Kakashi could feel his face heat up. “Besides, there’s something I’ve wanted to try for a while now. Up for it?” Obito asked, a teasing glint in his eye. Kakashi was sure Obito could see the excitement in his face as the older male chuckled before slapping his bare thigh lightly. “Take off your shirt and get on your hands and knees.”

It was with trembling limbs that Kakashi scrambled up to do as he was told, his hands shaking as he planted them down on the bed and raised himself up so that he was kneeling on all fours. Obito’s hands were on his ass in an instant, large palms rubbing the pale flesh and spreading his cheeks apart. Kakashi's hole twitched as a rush of cool air hit him in his most sensitive place, shivering slightly.

He heard Obito hum appreciatively behind him, before jumping slightly when his fingers stroked down his ass crack, brushing fleetingly against his hole. Obito let out another chuckle. “Let’s see if it tastes as sweet as it looks.”

That was all Obito said before he lunged forwards and buried his face between Kakashi’s parted cheeks. Kakashi gasped, a high keening whine leaving his lips as Obito dragged the flat of his tongue up between them and around the smooth, tight furl of his entrance. He felt like the air had left him and he clutched onto the sofa, gasping out Obito’s name. Because, _fuck_ , he had forgotten how many nerve endings were there.

“You like it when people eat you out?” Obito asked and repeated his action without waiting for a proper response, proceeding to lick tightly around the puckered rim of Kakashi’s entrance.

“Mhm,” Kakashi managed to answer, a hand moving to grab a cushion next to his head and clutch it in his chest. “I- I cleaned myself out too in the shower.”

Obito paused at that. “Oh?” Kakashi could hear a hint of amusement in his tone, and he was sure the older could see how red the tip of his ears were right now. “Were you expecting for something like this to happen today?”

Kakashi buried his flushed face into the cushion. “I just like to be prepared.”

Obito chuckled as he massaged Kakashi’s cheek. “Should’ve said something. I would’ve been more than happy to eat you out the first day we met.”

Kakashi felt himself hardening at Obito's words despite having come only a few minutes ago. “Most of the people I’ve been with didn’t seem to enjoy giving it, though.”

“Mhm, they’re missing out.” Obito hummed against his skin. “I do. A lot, in fact.” He spread Kakashi further apart, the tip of his tongue pressing firmly against the tight opening and Kakashi let out another loud, broken moan that he muffled into the cushion. Obito clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Remember what I said? I don’t want you to keep any sound in. I’m going to make you feel so good and I want to hear how much you enjoy it. Can you do that for me, Kakashi?”

“O-Okay,” Kakashi nodded his head, desperate to feel Obito’s tongue inside him again.

“Good,” Obito muttered before darting out his tongue and licking the already wet flesh once more. He began sucking and swirling his tongue across the narrow cavern. High-pitched keens were pouring out of Kakashi's mouth as Obito repeated this pattern several times, a few slow drags of his tongue, a few laps and swirls around his entrance.

After a while, Obito then went from lapping at his hole with wide, broad strokes to deliberately making his tongue hard and pointed and probing more insistently, slipping inside Kakashi's tight entrance. He began to fuck Kakashi's ass with his tongue, the agile muscle smaller than a cock, shorter than fingers but wetter and more dexterous. It was an entirely different sensation from being fucked, something filthier, hotter, more intimate.

Lost to the sensation, Kakashi reached a hand behind and grasped Obito’s hair, hips pushing back against the eager tongue. “M-More, Obito, it feels so good,” Kakashi moaned, voice becoming breathier by the second.

“Mmm, it does?” Obito asked and again, without waiting for an answer, shoved his tongue in, hard, earning another loud moan from Kakashi. Kakashi could feel Obito’s smirk against his skin before the older male moved his hands from his thighs to his hips for better control and slipped his hard, pointed tongue back into his hole. It didn’t take long for Kakashi to open up to the persistence of Obito’s tongue, tightness unfurling to let him in deeper. Kakashi almost yelled as it licked against his inner walls, just inches away from his prostate.

Kakashi’s legs were practically shaking as Obito continued his ministrations, his mouth hanging open uselessly and his breath coming out in shaky pants. He could feel a thin trickle of spit running down from his hole to his balls and the sensation sent a shiver through him, buzzing up his spine. His cock was throbbing, leaking precum onto the sofa.

“So sweet for me, baby, opening up so well,” Obito murmured, words muffled against Kakashi’s sopping entrance. “Look at you, already a wet mess.”

Kakashi keened, pushing back against Obito’s mouth and moaning shamelessly. Obito hadn’t been kidding when he had said he was going to enjoy eating Kakashi out. He was literally getting eaten out like it was Obito’s last meal, spread apart and exposed for Obito to lick and suck to his heart’s content. Obito was so enthusiastic and knowing that the older male loved it was the best shot of pleasure Kakashi could ever experience.

Mind drifting off into a hazy daze from the pleasure, it took Kakashi a few moments to realize that Obito had withdrawn his tongue. He whimpered in dissatisfaction and turned to glare at Obito, wiggling his hips. “Why did you stop?”

Obito let out a laugh. “You’re so adorable. Gonna make you come just from this one day.”

Kakashi’s cock twitched at the mere thought of it. He had no doubt that he could come from being rimmed by Obito as his cock was already dripping on the sofa. Obito was just _that_ good with his mouth and tongue. But it would take a while and now that his mind was a bit clearer, he didn’t think he had the patience for that.

Obito seemed to read his mind as he said, “You would like that, wouldn't you?” He cupped Kakashi’s hip and without a warning, shoved two slicked fingers into the loosened rim of Kakashi’s entrance.

Kakashi lurched forward, his mouth falling open and a startled gasp escaping from him.

“Maybe next time,” Obito continued as he began moving his fingers in and out of Kakashi, getting him to relax at the intrusion before curling the digits to prod his sensitive spot.

Kakashi let out a cry much louder than he’d anticipated, hips instinctively bucking back against Obito’s fingers. It felt incredible, pleasure emanating from his core and pulsing through his cock and ass.

“Faster, Obito,” he whimpered, his voice sounding shaky even to his own ears. He gritted his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure, sweat dripping from his forehead as his cock twitched wildly.

“Feels good?”

“G-Good,” Kakashi mumbled, breath hitching as Obito’s fingers continued to brush against his prostate, never letting up the stimulation on that small bundle of nerves. Kakashi could feel pleasure welling up deep inside of him, intense waves of pleasure building and building as Obito fingered him expertly and reduced him into a trembling mess held up only by Obito’s hands.

Obito suddenly retracted his fingers and gently turned him over onto his back. Kakashi almost let out another whine, feeling his hole clench around nothing and wetness between his thighs. He opened his eyes and found Obito’s face only a few inches away from his. “I want to see how pretty you look when you come from my fingers,” he whispered, shoving his fingers back in and swiftly pressing against his sweet spot, this time milking it for a good few seconds.

Kakashi cried out, his eyes closing and head tilting back against the cushion beneath him. Obito leaned down and started nipping at the flushed skin of Kakashi’s neck as he slipped a third finger in. The digits inside of Kakashi were hot and thick and filled him in the best way. They kept brushing against his prostate, the wet squelches heightening his arousal with every thrust. His hole was fluttering around Obito's fingers, his cock leaking thick ropes of precum. The white liquid pooled on his stomach before dripping down his side.

“Obito, I’m close,” he told the older male, the last syllable breaking off into another shaky moan. His hand flew up to clutch at Obito’s arm, urging him to speed up his pace.

Obito detached his lips from his neck and moved his fingers faster inside him, Kakashi watching his ravenous expression through half-lidded eyes. The older male hummed in approval. “Yeah, Kakashi,” he said, low enough to send shivers all through Kakashi. “Come for me.”

The words were enough to send Kakashi spiraling towards completion. He choked out a broken sob of Obito’s name, spurting out streaks of white over his torso with every single one of his limbs shaking, pleasure ripping through him and leaving shreds of bliss in its wake. His hands gripped Obito’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm.

Obito’s fingers fucked him through it, rubbing against his prostate until Kakashi’s length was unable to release any more come, pulsing helplessly against his stomach.

They stayed still for a moment. Kakashi was still panting harshly, eyes shut, trying to recover from the orgasm. He felt Obito’s fingers crading through his hair, and he opened his eyes, just in time to see Obito press a kiss to his temple.

Kakashi blinked, body spent and mind still too hazy to process what Obito had just done, but the latter only gave him a small smile before getting up from the sofa. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17k words and they haven't actually fucked yet LOL SORRY I promise we'll get there. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

First kisses. People had their very first kiss at some point. And they would have another kind of first kiss with each person they kissed for the first time. A kiss was either a hit or miss, in Kakashi's opinion at least. Just like everyone else, he had preferences and for him, kissing was a very important thing. His first memory of kissing wasn't the most pleasant one. It was okay, a little bit clumsy because none of them had any kind of experience and a bit too much saliva for his taste. His first kiss with Obito, though, was definitely something he would think about for quite a while.

At first, he hadn't been very enthusiastic about Genma's plan of a movie night with all of their friends. Especially when he had been urged (in a _very_ friendly way) to take the spot next to Obito, _just because_ , Genma had said.

It had all started innocently, a simple brush of Obito's knee and the occasional nudge in his ribs. Kakashi had noticed that Obito inched closer, he had noticed how the heat on his side increased as the minutes went by.

They were watching an action movie, one of the newest releases, it was a good movie and actually one that Kakashi had been dying to watch but he found the person next to him rather distracting. But nonetheless, he hadn't said anything when Obito's arm had sneaked around his waist, he had even leaned in.

Once you gave someone a kiss, there was no way to take it back. Maybe it had been the atmosphere, it was dark in the room, no one had really paid attention to them as everyone had been immersed in the movie. Kakashi hadn't done anything when Obito had snuggled into his side, claiming he was 'a little sleepy', even though it had been the most blatant lie and the lamest excuse the older could have thought of.

Being next to Obito felt intimate and peaceful, maybe it was because of all the sensual moments they had already shared that it didn’t feel awkward at all. Kakashi had felt the older's breath on his neck for a while, every little huff sending pleasant shivers down his spine. The soft breath then became a pair of soft lips on his skin, but Kakashi ignored the bell ringing in his mind in warning, alarming him that they might be getting a little too close.

And then Obito leaned up.

They were close enough for Kakashi’s senses to be flooded with Obito’s presence – his scent, heat, gaze, and even the steady rhythm of his breathing. Kakashi’s lips parted automatically at the proximity. Obito’s gaze softened, his hand reaching up to cup Kakashi’s cheek and set the tip of his thumb on the swell of Kakashi’s bottom lip. Small tingling shocks drifted up Kakashi’s spine at the contact. Obito leaned in, tilting his head. Their breath grew hot between them as Obito moved closer and closer.

Kakashi’s heart skidded to a stop.

And started back up again, frighteningly fast.

Obito’s lips were warm against his, just a little dry, but soft all the same. Kakashi had kissed people before in his life - not many, maybe, but this certainly wasn’t his first time. Still, as Obito’s hand on his waist gently pulled him closer, Kakashi couldn’t remember a single other time he was left so physically and emotionally affected by a kiss alone. Suddenly it didn't matter whether he could take it back, because he wouldn’t have wanted to anyway, not a single second of it.

Kakashi soon found himself relaxing in Obito’s hold, finding comfort in the warmth and solidness of his body. All of his senses zeroed in as he slowly lost himself in the taste of Obito’s lips, the way his teeth grazed his lips ever so slightly, and the feeling of his warm hand on the small of his back.

Having his first kiss with Obito in the presence of all of their friends definitely wasn’t the way Kakashi would’ve liked it, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to care. He kissed back with equal passion, his hand fisting into the fabric of Obito’s shirt as his lips moved against the older’s.

Kakashi could hear someone whispering, he guessed that the information of what they were doing was now known by everyone. No one said anything out loud, though, so he guessed they didn't care either. Genma had made them sit together for a reason after all. Kakashi was sure he would be demanded to thank the other at some point later. He would happily do that.

Unfortunately though, their moment was over too soon, the movie ended and their friends’ chatter ripped them out of their little bubble. Kakashi groaned in annoyance and the little twitch in Obito's bottom lip told him that he was equally irked.

“Just keep doing whatever you were doing,” Genma said nonchalantly when they sat up properly. His voice was laced with amusement but the humor didn't arrive at the other end.

Kakashi shot his friend a venomous look and the latter didn't say anything else. The mood was ruined now anyway, it didn't matter anymore.

As if on instincts, his eyes flickered to Obito’s and then down to his lips. They were red, full, and puffy. Kakashi could feel heat flushing through his face. The older had his eyes on him as well, his lips curling up into a soft smile. One look in the dark eyes and Kakashi knew, Obito also felt the sparkles, the same excitement was stirring in their bodies and he wondered why they hadn't done that before.

Though if he were to be honest, he guessed he did know why, that was what had kept their 'relationship' on a pure sexual level. Kissing was an act of romance and for Kakashi, it didn't belong to the fuck buddy or whatever buddy category. It was a commitment that he hadn't been ready to make. He still wasn't sure if he was ready, but it was too late for that and thinking deeper about it, something that had felt so right simply couldn’t have been wrong.

But what now? Now that they had crossed that line that was supposed to keep the awkwardness away, where would they stand? Kakashi wasn't stupid, he knew what affection felt like. The soft tingle in his stomach that had overtaken his whole being just a few minutes ago wasn’t something that he would’ve felt for just anyone. There was no point in denying it, he had already known that there was something he felt for the older, and now that he'd had a taste of Obito’s sweet lips, he knew that he wanted to feel them against his again. He couldn’t wait to get out of Genma's apartment and continue where they had stopped.

Obito was the first one to excuse himself, claiming he was tired and wanted to go home. It wasn't even midnight and it was a Friday, the others obviously didn't buy it but no one said anything. Kakashi wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, should he follow him or was the older really tired and would be annoyed if he started clinging onto him now just because they had kissed?

Obito was bidding their friends goodbye and Kakashi was dumbfounded when Asuma also approached him to say goodbye. Asuma shot him a confused look when he didn't react and a second later, everyone seemed to be in a state of confusion.

“I thought Obito was gonna take you with him, sorry,” Asuma murmured, clearly feeling bad for causing such a scene.

“I am,” Obito deadpanned and Kakashi felt his face heat up.

Flustered, Kakashi tried to ignore the mocking grin on their friends’ faces as he kept his goodbyes rather short and scrambled his ass out of the awkwardness.

To say that the car ride was awkward would be an understatement, but even more, once Kakashi had actually stepped a foot into Obito's very familiar apartment, he suddenly didn't know what to do. He simply sat down on the sofa, fumbling with his own fingers like a school boy who was about to get scolded by his teacher.

Just like always, Obito came into the room with 2 small bottles of water and just like he had always done, he casually took the place next to Kakashi. Everything was just the usual.

“Why are you so jumpy?” Obito asked with concerned eyes.

Kakashi chuckled nervously and took a sip of his water to buy some time. Were his expectations too high? Maybe Obito didn't plan anything and just wanted to hang out. Fighting back an annoyed groan, he spun the bottle between his hands. This was why he didn't like getting attached, it only made things so complicated.

With the lack of answer, Obito turned towards him and placed his warm palm on Kakashi’s knee. Unfortunately, the gentle touch only made Kakashi’s heart beat even faster in his chest.

“Look. If you're not up for it, I'm not going to force you, okay? We can just pretend that this didn't happen and keep continuing like before,” Obito said slowly.

“No!” Kakashi half shouted out, his eyes widening in surprise at his outburst. Obito looked at him with doe-like eyes, waiting for him to continue. “I... I'm just nervous because I have no idea where this is going after the kiss,” Kakashi admitted finally, feeling the weight being lifted off his chest.

“How about...” Obito shifted closer and lifted his hand, cupping Kakashi’s cheek gingerly, “we continue where we got interrupted earlier?”

Kakashi's lip trembled when the soft pad of Obito's thumb brushed over it. Nodding subconsciously, he leaned in and Obito sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss. It was slow and unhurried, and Kakashi found himself melting into the gentleness.

Obito broke the kiss after a moment, but still remained close enough for Kakashi to feel his breath against his lips. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and watched, dazed, as a smile blossomed on Obito’s face.

“Wow,” Obito breathed, his eyes never leaving Kakashi’s face. He ran his thumb along Kakashi’s bottom lip, looking entranced. Kakashi shivered at the touch, resisting the almost instinctive urge to wrap his lips around the finger, and Obito’s eyes darkened slightly before he leaned in again.

A soft peck. And then it was followed by another, slightly longer one. Obito moved his mouth slowly, pressing closer, inviting Kakashi to respond. And that, Kakashi did. He sighed and kissed back, feeling Obito’s hand resting on his hip, then moving up to his waist. The bottle fell out of Kakashi's hands but neither of them cared as he inched closer and closer until the older helped him climb onto his lap.

The kiss melted away all of Kakashi’s coherency, all of his senses focusing on the man before him and the way he made him feel. He opened his mouth when Obito’s tongue requested access, shivering with pleasure as Obito licked into his mouth. Large hands gripped at his ass, kneading in a way that had Kakashi pushing back for more.

Kakashi threaded his fingers through Obito’s hair and deepened the kiss more than eagerly until their chests were pressed together and his mind was overwhelmed with nothing but Obito, Obito, and Obito. It was the moment that made him realize how much he had actually missed this intimacy and he enjoyed every second of it, taking in as much of it as he could.

Their kisses were charged with the fire that had characterized their attraction to each other all along. Obito kissed him with so much experience and finesse but also with an urgency like this could be their last chance to kiss. Kakashi had his hands fisted in Obito’s shirt and he was practically melting against him. His mouth was completely open to Obito in a kind of surrender, Kakashi was more than happy to let the older male take the lead. Obito let out a noise that sounded very much like a growl, and Kakashi felt like every inch of his body was crackling with electricity, like he could burst from the intensity of it all.

His body began to respond to the intimacy, his cock stirring as it began to thicken and harden in his pants. The fabric was tented, and he could feel a damp spot already forming on the front of his boxers where precum was leaking thickly from his tip.

Obito's dick was aching in his pants, all of his nerves were on alert and reacted to every single touch and every noise Kakashi made. He let his hands roam around the small of Kakashi’s back, humming with approval at the smooth skin. Kakashi's skin felt so warm on the tips of his fingers, it heated up Obito's guts with jolts of excitement as he touched every bit of skin that was exposed.

Kakashi was grinding down his ass, Obito drinking up every little mewl and sigh that escaped from the younger's pretty lips. This was even better than what they had shared before and Obito was determined to take him completely tonight.

Feeling that he wouldn't be able to handle much more of this before going insane, Obito leaned up until his lips were brushing the soft skin on Kakashi's ear.

“What now?” Obito asked, voice dropping an octave.

Kakashi muffled a breathless laugh. “I thought you were the professional?”

A quiet chuckle of disbelief came from Obito before he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s waist. “Okay. What services would you like to receive?” he asked playfully.

Kakashi pursed his lips, acting like he was actually contemplating for a moment before he answered with a smile, “You. Anything you want to give me.”

Obito laughed before flipping their position, Kakashi squeaking when the older pushed him back down onto the sofa. “We have all the time in the world, yeah?” he said before helping Kakashi to get out of his pants and underwear

Kakashi gasped as cool air hit his cock. “Yeah,” he replied, anticipation evident in the way he instinctively spread his legs as Obito kneeled before him.

“Then let’s get started,” he said with a smirk. “Pull your knees to yourself,” Obito instructed as he pulled his own t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

With a soft mewl, Kakashi pulled his knees close to his chest, spreading his thighs out as wide as was comfortable. Obito groaned softly to himself as he looked at the smooth, dusky skin around Kakashi’s entrance.

“Beautiful,” Obito marveled, rubbing his thumb across Kakashi’s perineum. Kakashi’s face flushed as he wiggled his ass. “I want you to watch me when I eat you out, okay?”

“Okay,” Kakashi whimpered.

Obito leaned forward and dragged the flat of his tongue up across Kakashi’s hole. He swirled the muscle in meandering circles around the puckered entrance, sealing his lips around it for a solid suck. Kakashi immediately cried out, moans tapering away to mewls, breaths coming out in short puffs as Obito quickly alternated between broad strokes and soft flicks.

Kakashi tasted like his soap, which could only mean that the younger had once again cleaned himself thoroughly when he had taken a shower at Obito’s place earlier before their movie night, and the thought sent shocks straight to Obito’s cock. It strained against his slacks, the zipper pressing almost painfully on the length, but he couldn’t bring himself to part from Kakashi’s ass to properly undress.

Obito continued eating him out until the muscle was pliant enough for the tip of his tongue to slip past the rim, humming when Kakashi shouted out a sobbed version of his name, the younger’s thighs shaking as Obito tirelessly worked him open with his mouth and tongue. He slipped a finger into the mix, rubbing along the rim as he fucked into Kakashi with his tongue. Kakashi jerked violently, moans filling the charged air, and Obito spread his cheeks wider apart in order to push in even deeper.

It was easy to lose track of time like this. He could do this for hours, Obito thought dazedly. The slurping sounded positively obscene, blending beautifully with the noises that Obito coaxed out of Kakashi.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Obito moaned, running his tongue all the way up to Kakashi’s balls. He gave them a little suck, too, for good measure. Kakashi’s cock was dripping liberally onto his stomach and his limbs were trembling, but he had been good, eyes glued firmly to Obito’s head as he got eaten out.

Kakashi mewled as he wrapped a hand around his own cock, eyes blown so wide that Obito couldn’t even see the grey of his irises. He looked at Obito as if asking for permission, which Obito granted with a smile and Kakashi immediately started moving his hand, jerking himself off as Obito used a free hand to keep his quivering leg from falling to the ground.

“Obito,” Kakashi sobbed, toes curling in the air as Obito continued lapping at his hole. He tugged frantically at his cock. “I’m gonna come, Obito, I’m–”

“Yeah, come for me, Kakashi,” Obito said, pulling back to slip a finger in, easily pressing against Kakashi’s sensitive spot. He reattached his lips around the swollen pucker for another suck. “Come for me,” he repeated fiercely, and Kakashi’s body went taut, mouth open and nails digging into the flesh of his own thigh as he came messily all over his shirt with a pinched scream.

Obito licked him through his orgasm, languid slides of his tongue in and out of Kakashi’s fluttering hole. He wasn’t stopping until the younger started squirming in his grip.

“Stop,” Kakashi gasped, shivering with the aftershocks. “Obito, _ah_ , stop–”

Obito mercifully pulled back then, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Panting, Kakashi peered down at him through clumpy lashes.

“You really love getting eaten out, don’t you?” Obito’s lips curled up into a smile, pulling his finger out and rubbing at the loosened hole. Kakashi nodded his head, chest still heaving up and down from his orgasm and Obito groaned as he saw Kakashi’s hole slicked with his spit clench down around thin air.

Obito had learned from their sessions over the phone that Kakashi was extremely sensitive, it was honestly such a turn on and Obito fucking loved it. He had no doubt that he could make Kakashi come just by playing with his nipples, too. He would love to give him that but the throbbing cock in his pants told him he couldn’t wait that much longer.

Reddened lips parted just slightly, and Obito raised himself to his feet, using the change in position to lean over and press a kiss to those lips. Kakashi kissed back instantly, lips parting to allow Obito to deepen it as his arms wound around Obito's neck. They kissed so hard their teeth clacked, but all they were aware of was the soft pressure of lips against lips and the warm slides of tongues. When Kakashi pulled back for a gasp of air, Obito didn’t let him take one. He recaptured Kakashi’s lips in his own, nipping lightly on his bottom lip and relishing in the little moan of surprise he got in return.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom?” he whispered against Kakashi’s lips.

Kakashi nodded, evidently feeling equally as needy as Obito. Not wanting to waste any more time, Obito simply picked him up and carried the younger to their destination.

Obito dropped him on the bed gently, taking in the sight for a moment. Kakashi's pale skin looked incredibly beautiful in the contrast of his black bed sheets. His silver hair was sprawled out in all directions and he looked up at him expectantly, his face blissed out and prettily flushed. Obito could feel affection blooming in his chest.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare all night?” Kakashi whined, and Obito couldn’t help but let out a fond chuckle at the adorable sight.

“Patience is a virtue,” he said with a wink before pulling off his jeans and joining Kakashi on the bed, clad only in his tight boxers. Without hesitation, he started working on Kakashi’s clothes, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor.

“Oh god, I can’t believe you just said that,” Kakashi groaned but his voice shriveled into a breathy moan when Obito positioned himself on top of him, snugly between Kakashi's spread legs and started nibbling on his neck, working his way down to his collarbones. “Obito,” Kakashi moaned, “Kiss me.”

Obito smiled into Kakashi's neck before leaning up to give him exactly what he wanted.

The kiss was aggressive, Obito gyrating his aching length against Kakashi’s thigh and swallowing up his moans as the younger clutched his shoulders. Kakashi gasped when they parted and Obito only allowed him that short moment to catch his breath, kissing Kakashi into the bed once more.

Obito mercifully pulled away after a few moments, leaving Kakashi room to breathe in and compose himself. His eyes were dark as they raked over Kakashi’s body. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmured in a low tone.

Kakashi could feel his face flush at the compliment. “Thanks,” he said breathlessly. “So are you.”

Obito pulled him into another kiss, and Kakashi felt him smile against his lips. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this,” he whispered. “You have no idea how long I’ve been dying to kiss you.”

Kakashi laughed. “Should’ve said something.”

Obito pressed a kiss to Kakashi's forehead. “What now?” he asked, still smiling down at Kakashi.

“Are you going to ask me that every 10 minutes?”

“Just want to make sure everything is going perfectly for you tonight.”

Kakashi’s heart practically fluttered at that. A soft laugh, then he leaned up and kissed Obito on the lips once more. “I want you inside me. For real this time.”

Obito’s lips curled up into a smile, somehow gentle and predatory both at once. “As you wish.” He gave Kakashi a chaste kiss before pulling back, and Kakashi watched as he stepped out of his underwear.

Kakashi could feel his mouth _water_ as he stared at the expanses of tan skin and defined muscles. He couldn’t help but let out a small groan when his eyes got to Obito’s cock. It wasn’t like he had never seen it before. He had, numerous times in fact, but God, he was finally going to have that inside him.

Obito gave him a knowing smirk as he reached into the bedside table and withdrew a bottle of lube. “Let’s open you up some more, shall we?”

Kakashi nodded, barely able to suppress a shudder of excitement as he spread his legs wider.

Obito uncapped the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers to slick them up before bringing them down to Kakashi’s already loosened entrance. Obito rubbed tight circles around Kakashi’s hole, dipping the tip of his finger in ever so often, coaxing a pleading whine out of Kakashi and Obito granted him it by slipping a finger in. Kakashi sighed, his eyes slipping closed as he revelled in the sensation of being filled up.

Obito leaned down and crashed their lips together, pressing the digit deep inside, his fingertip rubbing over Kakashi’s prostate, and Kakashi gave a startled whine against his lips, his hips spasming lightly.

“O-Obito,” Kakashi managed to say before letting out another moan.

“Yes?” Obito asked, moving to kiss along Kakashi’s jaw. “What do you need, baby?”

“A-Ah, more, please,” he begged.

Obito chuckled but he complied nonetheless, pressing a second finger inside and curled them, causing Kakashi to throw his head back and keened. He wrapped both his arms around Obito's shoulders as best as he could, clutching on as he pressed back urgently, hungry for more as his hole twitched and spasmed in anticipation.

“Patience, baby. Gotta get you all wet and ready for me. You want it to feel good, right?” Obito teased, eyes locked onto Kakashi’s with clear intent as he leaned a little lower to lick at a nipple. Kakashi’s jaw went slack, and he buried a hand into Obito’s dark hair to grip at the strands. His nipples had always been ridiculously sensitive and Obito obviously knew how to take full advantage of that knowledge, laving the left one with his tongue, teasing it and biting gently before finally taking it into his mouth and sucking. He choked out a moan, the suction causing him to arch his back out of instinct, chasing the sensation. Obito unlatched from his nipple in favor of nipping at the curve of Kakashi’s jaw and Kakashi moaned in encouragement.

Kakashi tilted his head to give Obito better access and gasped with pleasure when Obito made full use of the consent. He felt Obito’s mouth latch onto the sensitive spot of his pulse point and started to suck. Obito was unforgiving, leaving a large collection of love bites all over the pale flesh of Kakashi’s neck, the flushed skin already tender to the touch. Kakashi’s body felt like it was seizing up, his walls clenching against the digits inside him and making stars burst out behind his eyes.

“That’s it,” Obito encouraged. “Show me how much you like being filled.”

Obito took his mouth from Kakashi’s neck and brought it down to his nipple again, apparently choosing to torture him some more. Kakashi couldn’t help the wet moan that came out of his mouth as he tilted his head back. Obito’s teeth ran over one of his sensitive nubs, a thumb coming up to circle the other.

“So pretty like this,” Obito said as he moved away from his chest. “God, Kakashi, you look like mine.”

“I am yours,” Kakashi answered with a shaky breath.

Obito leaned back up, grinning at him as he cupped Kakashi’s cheek and kissed him. Their tongues slid against each other’s and Kakashi was clinging to Obito’s shoulders, taking everything he was being given.

Each patterned rub against his prostate sent pleasure crashing through him and Kakashi could hear himself panting in short, labored breaths. He whimpered out Obito's name, fucked himself onto Obito's fingers, exhaled hot against Obito’s lips.

It was overwhelming and not enough, making him plead out for more, chasing every intense spark flooding through him.

“You’re sucking my fingers inside you so greedily, Kakashi. You’re going to take my cock just as prettily, aren’t you? I’ll fill you up so well. I promise,” Obito said, voice thick with arousal.

“Obito,” Kakashi managed to breathe out, feeling himself getting painfully hard already. “Please, I just want—I want you.”

“Hm?” Obito hummed, still thrusting his fingers in and out of Kakashi. “You want this so bad, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kakashi practically choked out. “Yes, I— _fuck_ , I want you.”

“Tell me exactly what it is you want.”

“Your cock ahh—please, Obito, I want your cock.”

A third finger was pushed inside of him and he pressed the side of his face into the pillow, practically shoving himself back on Obito’s fingers.

“Be more specific,” Obito said, curling his fingers in just the right place. “I know how good you can be for me. I love it when you’re good for me, Kakashi, tell me what you want.”

Kakashi whined at that. He wanted to, more than anything, but he just couldn’t find the energy to make words.

“Just tell me, tell me and I’ll give you everything you want.”

Kakashi took a few breaths, his mind practically reeling as he managed to come up with some words to say. “I just want your—I just want you to fuck me. I want your cock in me, just, fuck, _please_ Obito.”

Obito made a humming noise, lips curling upward “Good boy.” There was a kiss pressed firmly against his neck before Obito backed off, his fingers sliding out of Kakashi’s hole and leaving him open.

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered close and his face heated up at the praise like it always did.

“I’ll give you what you want and you can come when you want to, okay?”

Kakashi nodded, still panting as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel the hot weight of Obito’s cock nudging between his cheeks as Obito hovered over him, leaving trails of wet precum and sending a shiver of excitement down his spine. His body ached to be filled, taken apart by Obito. He felt like he was about to lose his mind but when Obito finally slid into him, everything just seemed to still. The preps had left Kakashi loose and wet, but the pleasant burn of taking Obito’s cock simmered through his body. Obito was thick and long enough to brush against all the right spots, and the delicious drag when he pulled out to fuck back in shoved a pitched whine out of Kakashi’s throat.

Obito began making a few shallow thrusts, slow and steady, pulling just the right kinds of feelings out of Kakashi. Kakashi’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, but he did his best to ignore it, wanting to just get lost in the sensations of finally having Obito’s cock inside him.

But soon Obito picked up his rhythm. He was still steady, but faster now, starting to pound into him. And the fact was that Obito _really_ knew what he was doing. He would move so fast inside of him, giving Kakashi these solid bursts of pleasure and then he would hit his prostate. Kakashi was already a moaning mess, but when Obito’s cock hit him there he couldn’t help but get louder.

“Oh fuck, right there,” Kakashi gasped, one hand fisting the pillow beneath his head and the other tangled in the sheets.

“Here?” Obito asked, hitting it again but then dragging across it instead of just pulling away.

“ _Nngh,_ yeah,” Kakashi keened. “More, Obito.”

Obito acquiesced, hoisting Kakashi’s legs up onto his shoulders for the perfect angle. “Like this?” he murmured, voice rough, weaving tingling warmth into Kakashi.

“Ah, ah, ah, y-yes s-so good.” Kakashi arched, his gasp breaking into a mewl as Obito began pounding into him more aggressively, effectively chasing all coherent words out of Kakashi’s brain. Kakashi tossed his head back in ecstasy, little jitters of pleasure shooting through his body whenever his sensitive spot was hit dead on.

Obito’s cock was hard and hot as it dragged inside him, making him pulse with each piston of his hips. Kakashi could feel himself trembling, the tingling in his nerves stretching down to his toes. Obito leaned down and kissed him through it, sucking on Kakashi’s tongue and drinking in his whimpers. Kakashi clung to Obito’s shoulders, nails leaving behind crescent moons as he rocked down, taking more of Obito inside him, his toes curling as the motion triggered obscene squelching noises from where they were joined. He felt Obito groan against his mouth, obviously also turned on by the wet sounds of their fucking.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect for me.” Obito’s voice dropped to a growl as he leaned back, punctuating the words with a rough thrust, and Kakashi whined. Obito’s hand was on his cheek and his thumb pressed against Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi shut his eyes again, moaning as he closed his lips around Obito’s thumb.

“Fuck,” Obito cursed, slowing down his movements as he ran his free hand down Kakashi’s side.

Kakashi felt flushed all over, his body overheating and sweating as his mouth sucked softly on Obito’s thumb. He didn’t even know why he had done it, but it had been there and he had wanted it and Obito wasn’t complaining.

In fact he was taking his thumb out, only to replace it with two of his fingers. Kakashi let out a shaky breath as his mouth closed around the digits, his arms coming around to hug Obito’s shoulders instead of clutching on to them.

“God, you’re so desperate to be filled,” Obito groaned, eyes burning through Kakashi as the latter moaned around his fingers, a little sliver of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. Obito’s eyes were focused solely on him, blown wide and dark and watching him closely. His gaze tracked each twitch, each small shiver that Kakashi made.

“Fuck, Kakashi, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

Obito suddenly retracted his fingers and a whine escaped Kakashi’s throat, but Obito only leaned back down, replacing his fingers with his lips and skilled tongue.

Obito pulled back and began to fuck Kakashi at an impossibly faster, rougher pace, as if he was wholly unable to restrain himself. His hands held Kakashi’s hips in a bruising grip and lifted them, holding him just at the right angle that he could fuck him with the most ease and intensity. Kakashi could feel bruises in the shape of Obito’s fingers blooming on his hips, the grip Obito had on him on the right side of painful as he kept him in place.

Kakashi whimpered as he was fucked into the headboard, Obito moving his hands up to lift Kakashi’s legs even higher. Kakashi’s thighs pressed against his chest as Obito insistently pounded in, every brush against his sensitive spot scorching pleasure through his veins, overtaking his senses. He was letting out tiny, stuttered gasps with each thrust Obito made. He shuddered, warmth pooling low in his stomach, and his mind was slipping somewhere foggy.

“C-Close, Obito, I’m—“ Kakashi threw his head back against the pillow, his toes curling into the bottoms of his feet and his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

“Yes, fuck, Kakashi,” Obito grunted, his voice low and wrecked. “Come for me.”

It was truly indescribable, the perfect way Obito filled him up and spread him open on his cock, the way the flare of his cockhead rubs up against his prostate with every thrust. Toes curling, back arching, abdomen tightening, Kakashi choked out a broken sob of sorts, coming finally with every single one of his limbs shaking.

Everything was too much and it stayed too much, even as his orgasm ebbed and color flooded back into his world, because Obito was _still_ moving inside him. Obito continued fucking into him, rubbing against his prostate until Kakashi’s cock was unable to release any more come. Then, he sped up, Kakashi trying to breathe through the oversensitivity sparking down his cock and around the rim of his hole.

With what little oxygen he had left, Kakashi breathed a ‘come inside me’, his hole fluttering instinctively around Obito’s cock and Obito came hard, hips slamming into Kakashi’s ass as he released into him. Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling Obito’s face pressed against his neck as Obito throbbed inside of him, filling him with a load of warm, wet come, the sensation coaxing another whimper out from between Kakashi’s lips.

Obito’s breath was warm against his neck as they caught their breaths. There were streaks of come all down Kakashi’s torso, and Obito was slowly softening inside him.

“That was amazing,” Obito murmured as he leaned up to press another kiss to Kakashi’s lips. “You are amazing.”

Eyes still closed, Kakashi sighed happily into the kiss. “I need a minute,” he mumbled. He couldn’t feel a single bone in his body. “Maybe many minutes. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Take as many as you want,” Obito said with a chuckle. “Let me go get something to clean you up.” He gave Kakashi one last kiss on the forehead before getting off the bed.

“Okay,” Kakashi murmured, voice still thick with exhaustion as he tried to come back down.

When Obito came back it was with a warm towel, with which he cleaned Kakashi off diligently and gently. He leaned in and Kakashi felt Obito press his lips against his forehead, giving it another kiss despite the sweat clinging to his bangs.Then Obito was moving away, off the bed and leaving Kakashi feeling cold for the short moment before he returned with a cup of water. He stroked Kakashi’s face, pressing the cup to his lips and helping Kakashi to sit up so he could drink at a proper angle. Kakashi gratefully sipped on the liquid for a few seconds. He hadn’t realized how dry his throat had become.

Obito laid him back gently and Kakashi closed his eyes, losing himself in the bliss of being taken care of and humming contentedly when Obito stroked a hand through his hair. Kakashi wasn’t even aware of how much time had passed before he was being wrapped up in a blanket and then in Obito’s arms.

“We didn’t break your bed, did we?” Kakashi asked once his heart rate had slowed down, igniting a laugh in Obito.

“I don’t think so,” the older male murmured, the words puffing across Kakashi’s shoulder. “Might’ve chipped some paint off the wall, though.”

Kakashi huffed a chuckle.

They were quiet for a moment before Obito turned him around so they were facing each other. “Kakashi?”

Warm hands rose to up his jaw, and Kakashi’s heart shivered happily when Obito's thumb traced absently over his flushed cheek.

“Yeah?”

“This should be obvious but just to make it clear, this means we’re dating, right?

Kakashi parted his lips and hesitated for a moment. All he’d wanted when he had first called Obito via the hotline a few months ago was something to spice up his sexual life a little, but now that they were here, he wasn’t going to deny that maybe a part of him had wanted to expand their relationship past the sexual nature that it had started with for a while now. Sex with Obito was amazing, yes, but they’d had countless conversations, both deep and lighthearted ones, and Kakashi had more than enjoyed spending the past few months actually getting to know Obito as a person. The answer was clear.

He looked directly into Obito’s eyes and the longing he found there was enough to give him the last boost of confidence he needed. “Yeah, we’re dating now.”

Obito stared at him for a few moments in silence. “For real?” he finally asked, and he sounded so hopeful that the only response Kakashi could think of giving him was to pull him in for another kiss. Obito responded with renewed enthusiasm, holding Kakashi’s face in his hands like he had never revered anything more. “I’m guessing that’s a yes,” he said, smiling against Kakashi’s lips.

Kakashi let out a breathless giggle. “I’m guessing this is a yes from you, too,” he replied, and Obito nodded, kissing Kakashi’s nose and cheeks and jaw before pulling away to gaze at Kakashi contentedly.

“I like you,” Obito breathed, still persisting the tender smile on his face. “A lot. This is gonna sound so cliched, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before.”

 _Neither have I,_ Kakashi wanted to say, but he decided to tease Obito instead. “Are you sure it’s not just because of the sex?”

That earned him a hearty laugh. “Yeah, I’m not gonna lie, sex with you is amazing, I just love how sensitive you are.” He proved his point by brushing a thumb over Kakashi’s nipple, causing the latter to let out a gasp. Kakashi glared at him playfully. “You make the best sounds and give the best reactions, but that’s not the only thing I like about you. I know we’ve ended up doing this whole thing kind of backwards.” He laughed. “But I really like you and I enjoy spending time with you. I want to learn everything you like and take care of you, in the bedroom and outside of it as well, if you’ll let me.” 

Laughing affectionately, Kakashi pulled Obito down for another round of kisses. “Okay then it’s settled. We’re dating now.”

He felt Obito smile against his lips.

***

Kakashi woke up feeling very comfortable, wrapped in a snug embrace. He discovered that his head was resting on something much firmer and much warmer than a pillow, and he sleepily buried his face in it.

A soft laugh reverberated through the room, the surface Kakashi was leaning on vibrating slightly, and Kakashi lifted his head, disorientedly looking for the source. He peered up through eyes that were still heavy with sleep to find Obito smiling fondly at him. “Good morning,” Obito said, the clarity of his voice suggesting that he’d been awake for a while. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm,” Kakashi, still in the process of waking up, hummed in response and nuzzled into Obito’s neck. “Still sleepy.”

Obito laughed again and kissed Kakashi’s temple. “You can go back to sleep if you want to. I’ll go to the bathroom and wash up first.”

Kakashi’s eyes were still closed, but he found himself smiling at the sweet gesture. “Okay,” he mumbled before letting himself drift back to sleep.

Kakashi wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but when he woke up the sun was already blazing through the windows of Obito’s bedroom. He made to shift only to find Obito pressed up against his back and a hand pressed on his stomach, but unlike before, the older was fully clothed now.

“Finally awake now, sleepyhead?” Obito murmured into his ear.

“Yeah,” Kakashi hummed, turning around in Obito’s arms.

Obito immediately melted into a smile. “You know, I was thinking, since we’re dating and all now, do you want to go on a date?”

Kakashi returned his smile and nodded. “Mhm, sounds good,” he answered, their mouths coming back together.

“You need to take a shower, though. As much as I love this look on you, I don’t wanna share it with the world.”

Kakashi laughed. “Yeah, I do need one.”

He wasn’t even surprised when Obito took him in his arms, carrying him toward the shower instead of letting him walk like a normal person. He knew Obito was strong and if he wanted to display that strength, then Kakashi wasn’t going to say no.

***

By the time Kakashi came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants that Obito had retrieved for him, the older had placed himself back on the bed, leaning against the headboard with arms crossed over his chest.

Kakashi’s lips curled into a smile as he climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Obito and ghosting a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Good morning.”

Before Kakashi could pull away, Obito grabbed his waist and tugged him onto his lap to give him a proper kiss. “You’re really going to tease me first thing in the morning?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said, because he could. He grinned down at Obito cheekily, giddy with contentment. It was hard to believe that less than twenty four hours ago, he was still hesitant about this, because now that he had it, he never wanted to lose it.

“Are you being naughty right now?” Obito said with a laugh, kissing Kakashi again.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kakashi replied innocently, purposefully shifting in Obito’s lap as he spoke.

Obito tightened his hold on Kakashi’s hips and let out a soft growl, pulling Kakashi closer. “Come here, you.”

“Gladly,” Kakashi whispered. And he lost himself in kissing Obito for a while, content to let Obito grip his waist while Kakashi leaned in as close as he could, one hand cupping Obito’s face and the other buried in his hair.

Obito let out a sound Kakashi would love to hear again when Kakashi sucked on his tongue, his hold on Kakashi tightening for a moment. “ _Kakashi_ ,” Obito groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Kakashi just smirked at him playfully, and Obito nipped at his bottom lip in retaliation before pulling Kakashi back down and thoroughly ravishing his mouth again. “I’ve lost count how many times we’ve kissed since last night,” he said a little breathlessly when they finally separated.

“Me too,” Kakashi agreed, panting softly as he rests his forehead against Obito’s.

“But I still want to kiss you,” Obito murmured, bringing a hand up to thumb Kakashi’s cheek, his eyes visibly darkening as he fixated on Kakashi’s swollen lips.

Kakashi grinned, cheeky and affectionate. “Well, nothing is stopping you now.”

Obito laughed. “You’re really gorgeous, you know that?”

“So I’m constantly being told,” Kakashi said, smiling.

Obito’s eyes widened exaggeratedly, clearly feigning jealousy. “ _Constantly_? Who’s been telling you that?”

Kakashi leaned down and whispered in Obito’s ear like it was a secret. “Just some guy I met on this one sex hotline. Uchiha Obito, or something like that.”

“Hmm, he sounds interesting,” Obito said with another laugh.

“He’s okay,” Kakashi replied playfully. “I’m satisfied, I guess.”

“He’s a lucky man,” Obito said matter-of-factly, “if he gets to date someone as cute as you.”

“Stop it,” Kakashi groaned, fidgeting in Obito’s lap and fixing him with a half-fond, half-exasperated look.

“Baby, you _have_ to stop moving like that,” Obito warned, sliding his hands under Kakashi’s shirt to hold his hips in place. “Unless you want me to turn you into a pretty little mess on this bed after you just took a shower.”

“And what if that’s what I want?” Kakashi’s lips curled up into a smirk.

Moments later, Kakashi found himself on his back as Obito pinned him down into the mattress, trapping Kakashi’s wrists and pushing his thigh between Kakashi’s legs. “Oh, this is what you want?” Obito asked, his tone innocent but his eyes hungry.

And this was, in fact, _exactly_ what Kakashi wanted. “Yeah, I changed my mind. I don’t want to go outside. Let’s just have our first date at home.” He pulled Obito down for another long, deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't disappointing!


End file.
